There's Prices To Pay
by SlntLullaby
Summary: Annabeth comes back to Camp Half-Blood two years later. She's 18. Percy and she are broken up and she comes to find out that there's a time that comes when you need to find out who you really are. And sometimes, there's prices to be paid. And sometimes, it's too late. This year will be unforgivable and unforgettable. Time to grow up, kids. T for language.
1. We've got a little spy here

_I know you've deceived me, now here's a surprise. I know that you have 'cause there's magic in my eyes. I can see for miles and miles and miles and miles and miles… _

* * *

Well, this is just freaking great. What you ask? I have to go back to Camp Half-Blood. I don't know why. I'm 18 and I'd much rather not go. I'm standing on top of the hill, by Thalia's pine tree, and I scan the campgrounds. I haven't been to camp in two years and it still looks exactly the same. I look, well, mostly the same. My hair is still pretty long and curly. Well, wavy. It's lost its curls over the years. My eyes, well, they're more blue than gray now. I'm still 5'3". Very short, I know. I'm not as tan as I used to be, but I'm somewhat tan. I look amidst camp again and then I spot him. The shaggy black haired boy with piercing green eyes. I see him glance up at me and then turn away sharply. Well, here it goes. I walk down the hill with my duffel bag over one shoulder and carrying two more on my other shoulder. Then… I fell. I fell down the hill. I just kept rolling until I hit the bottom. I groaned. Well, that hurt and that was way embarrassing.

"Nice fall, loser," I heard from above me. I was going to slap whoever just said that. I turned my head towards them and saw… Connor and Travis Stoll. Jerks.

"Excuse me?" I asked them, with complete annoyance.

"Annabeth?" they asked in complete unison. Here we go. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my ripped jeans and my black tank top. I fixed my black glasses and then bent down to retie my sneakers, which were black and white Puma Speedcats. I stood back up and turned toward them.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked, with attitude. Their eyes went wide. They looked me up and down and looked at each other.

"Did you just body check me?" I asked.

"Well, um, no, we just," Connor started.

"Yeah, we were uh," Travis trailed off too.

"Whatever," I muttered, noticing campers staring at me. "What are you looking at? Seriously, I'm not a piece of artwork on display!" I exclaimed. I pushed past the campers and went to the Athena cabin. While I was walking I heard the sound of a guitar and singing. I threw my bags inside of the cabin and went to check it out. It was coming from Percy's cabin. The door was opened a little and Percy was turned around, strumming the guitar.

"And if I could swim,

I'd swim out to you in the ocean,  
Swim out to where you were floating  
in the dark.  
And if was blessed  
I walk on the water you're breathing,  
to lend you some air for that heaving,

sunken chest,"Percy sang. I heard someone squealing with delight. He stopped playing.

"Do you like it?" he asked the person.

"Do I like it? I love it!" the voice exclaimed. I recognized that voice. I saw a flash of red hair and immediately knew who it was. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. My best friend. She was with… my ex-boyfriend. Oh my gods, are they dating? If they are, she will be dead in a matter of seconds. I may have been away for two years, but I still knew how to fight damn well. I lost a grip on my step and hit the door, causing it to make a squeaking sound. Rachel and Percy both turned toward the door.

"Who's there?" Rachel called out. They started walking over to the door.

"Shit!" I whispered. "Uh, cleaning lady!" I yelled out in a fake accent of some sort. Then, I ran. I ran into the cabin, with my blonde hair flying behind me. I didn't realize where I was running until… I looked around me and saw that I was completely enclosed by trees. I heard voices coming from far away and thought that it was probably Percy and Rachel. I looked around, but everything looked the same. Trees. That was all I saw.

"Oh, damn," I said to myself. I started walking around, trying to find a way out. I felt like I was just walking around in circles. I couldn't even find Zeus' Fist. Great, just what I need. To be lost in the woods the first day that I get here.

"FUCK MY LIFE!" I screamed. Yeah, because that'll do any good. No one can hear me back at camp.

"Why?" a voice said from behind me. I jumped and my heart raced as I turned around. I saw Nico standing there.

"Oh thank gods it's only you. You almost gave me a heart attack Nico!" I breathed.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled, "but I can shadow travel, remember? I scare people quite often." Oh yeah, I remember. Percy and Nico used to think it was rather hilarious to sneak up on me with shadow traveling _all the time_. It was not funny at all.

"Oh, it's alright. But, I'm kinda… uh… lost. Could you help me like, back to camp?" I asked him, pleadingly.

"Yeah, sure come on." I took his hand and in a minute we were back at camp.

"Thank you SO much," I said and I hugged him.

"No, problem. We missed you the last two years. Where were you?" he asked.

"Oh you know… places." I said with a smile. I thanked him again and walked off toward the cabin. Once I got in there, I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to see Rachel.

"Oh, uh, hi Rachel?" I said in more of a question than a statement. She stood up, with her arms crossed.

"So, we've got a little spy here. And her name is Annabeth," she said, while glaring at me. Oh shit, this can't be good…

* * *

**So, this is my new story! I hope you all liked it! New chapter could be up tomorrow, maybe Monday. I'm aiming for tomorrow, but I don't know. So, please review! I want to know what you think of the story! Oh, and links to outfits in this story are on my profile. Check em' out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. Also, I don't own The song Percy was singing. It's called A Walk Through Hell by: Say Anything. All rights go to their owners.**


	2. Full on kissed him

_I'm sexy, I'm cute. I'm popular to boot. I'm bitchin', great hair. The boys all love to stare. I'm wanted, I'm hot. I'm everything you're not._

* * *

I laughed nervously and she just glared at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said. She walked closer.

"Don't you lie to me. I know it was you. I saw you run. So tell me, why were you spying?" she asked. I turned away from her and started unpacking my clothes, trying to ignore her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you. I know you can hear me Annabeth. You didn't suddenly go deaf," she said angrily. I turned around and crossed my arms.

"Will you just go? I just got here and you're yelling at me. So really, you need to leave," I told her tiredly.

"Whatever. Oh, just to let you know, Percy got me this _diamond _necklace. Did he ever get you one of those? Nope, didn't think so," she said while pointing to the necklace on her neck, that had an R on it with diamonds. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the door. She stomped out angrily.

"When did Rachel become such a bitch?" I wondered aloud.

"Since she started dating Percy. She's been bitching it up ever since," came a voice from behind me. Nico, once again. I turned around.

"Yeah, when was this? She failed to tell me that and she's my best friend," I said with a tone in my voice.

"When you and Percy stopped dating. Which was… last summer right?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was last summer. Oh, I'm going to _kill _him," I said with clenched teeth.

"You do that Annabeth. Oh, by the way, he's at the beach," Nico said with a smirk, and then he disappeared. He is one weird dude. I pushed open the cabin door and stormed out, walking down to the beach. I saw Percy sitting by the water and I walked over to him.

"I can not _believe _you!" I spat out. He looked up at me, clearly confused.

"Well, uh hi to you too?" he said in more of a question than a greeting.

"Oh don't just sit there all innocent like. How could you date my best friend after we broke up? Who _does _that?" I yelled at him. He stood up.

"Oh, so now you want to bring up our issues? Annabeth, after we broke up, I called you millions of times. Did you ever answer? No, you didn't. I tried to be friends with you but you just never can listen to anything I say. You're just afraid all the time that you're going to be wrong and guess what? You were," Percy said.

"Are you seriously saying that right now? I put up with all of your shit since were 12. Did I ever complain? No, not really. Every time that you had a problem, it was up to me to fix it. I never had a break from it," I shot back at him.

"Really? When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. I guided you through. And what do I get from it? Complete and utter bullshit. So I would shut the hell up if I were you Annabeth!" he shouted at me. My face twisted and tears ran down my cheeks. My body shook with sobs. Percy's face softened.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just caught it the moment. Hey, come here," Percy said and out his arm around me. I pulled away sharply.

"Don't fucking touch me. You yell and curse at me and expect me to just fall into your arms? I've gone through a lot of shit these past two years away from camp. I've learned to trust no one but myself. Do you think that I'm just going to be like, 'Oh I don't care if you do all these shitty things to me, and I'll just let you take hold of me again'? No, I won't let that happen again," I said angrily and walked away.

"Annabeth wait!" Percy called after me. No Percy, I won't wait. You know why? Because I'm the new Annabeth Chase. I'm not shy. I'm not uptight or a rule follower. I don't listen. I don't care what people think of me. I don't care about my reputation. Sure, call me a hoe, a whore, a bitch, a slut; but I won't deny it. I'm all of those things. So if someone wants to start a fight with me, go ahead. I'll sure as hell finish them off. So, for the first time in my life, I didn't turn around for the only person who can make me give in. What I did, was so much worse. I walked over to the dining pavilion, with Percy trailing behind me, and I stopped in front of the person I was looking for. I sat down in his lap, and full on kissed him, with everyone, including Percy, gaping at us.

**New chapter! Hope you liked it! So, who do you think that the guy is? Take a guess and write it in with your review! Well, I can't update tomorrow because I'll be in New Jersey, but maybe Monday. So, ****please**** review. It will make me very happy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians. I also don't own My Immortal. There was references to that song in Percy's dialogue. All rights go to their original owners. **


	3. Tattoo of a heart

"_I mean, you might as well teach this shovel to read. Go ahead, Zero take it. It's all you'll ever be good for. D-I-G, what's that spell?" Mr. Pendanski asked sarcastically. Zero took the shovel and swung it like a baseball bat. The metal blade hit Mr. Pendanski's face and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Zero leaned down to him and said, "Dig!" and he ran._

* * *

So many thoughts ran through my head as I kissed him. He was going to kill me. Oh, and he could. I could see the very shocked expression on his face as I kissed him. I glanced over at Percy. His expression was one of shock, confusion, anger, and pain. Oh well, that's what he gets for dating my _ex-_best friend. I pulled my lips away from his and stood up. I took a tube out of my pocket and applied a fresh coat of red lipstick.

"Thanks babe," I said and kissed him on the cheek, leaving the red outline of my lips there. He didn't say anything. All he did was stare at me with an expression of shock on his face. I walked out of the pavilion, past the stares of people. While I was walking, I could hear people whispering. The whispers were like, "She's such a slut!" "When did Annabeth become a hoe?" "What is she, a prostitute?" "She kissed Nico? What a whore!" and things like that. I didn't really care. I kept my head up and walked out on a high note.

I went to sleep that night with a feeling of dread. I kept having these thoughts in my head that someone was going to do something to me. I tried to calm myself down, but nothing worked. Percy was usually the one who comforted me at times like this.

"_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears." _I remembered Percy saying earlier. I started crying and I kept thinking that Percy would be there, wiping the tears away. I couldn't bring myself to scream. I tried but the only sound I produced was a whimper. _"Percy will never come back to me. He's with Rachel now. He's over me. You're over him,"_ I kept telling myself, even though I knew that the last sentence was a lie. How could I ever possibly get over the most perfect guy in the world?

The next morning, I awoke to someone shaking me. I didn't even know when I fell asleep. I opened my eyes groggily and I reached to the nightstand to find my glasses. I felt around for them and then put them on. I looked over and saw Thalia standing over me.

"Get up and get dressed, then we need to talk!" she yelled at me. I glanced over at the clock. It read 6:15 a.m. What the hell? Why was Thalia waking me up at fucking 6:15 in the morning? She better have a damn good reason for this. I got out of bed reluctantly and went over to the closet to get dressed. I threw on a pair of jeans with a few rips in them and a black and purple-pink sequined tank-top. I slipped on a pair of black sequined ballet flats. I applied red lipstick and a thick layer of mascara. Then, I played with my hair a little, too make it look somewhat decent, and then walked over to Thalia.

"Finally, you're ready! Let's go," she said and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of my cabin and to the beach. I wriggled out of her grip.

"Okay, I got ready and came with you. Can you please tell me why we're up at 6 fucking 15 in the morning?" I asked her.

"Shush, just come," she said and motioned for me to follow her, which, I reluctantly did. She brought me over a clump of bushes and we crouched down behind it. I could hear two voices yelling.

"You did this to him! I wasn't even there!" yelled a girl's voice.

"Are you serious? Yeah, I was like, 'Oh I wonder how I'm going to make him be into a depressed state. Let's just think of ideas!' I don't think so," said a guy. Thalia and I peeked through the bushes to look at them. I saw the shape of a guy sitting by the edge of the water, cross-legged. He was playing with the water, making it do little tricks, but he wasn't moving at all. That had to be Percy. I turned toward the voices. There was a red-haired girl with a pale complexion and freckles all over her body. Rachel. The boy had shaggy black hair and olive colored skin. Nico.

"Well, how do I know you weren't thinking that Nico? For all I know, you very well could have!" Rachel screamed.

"Don't even blame this on me! You know whose fault it is! I can't fix him. You can't fix him. Only she can!" Nico yelled back.

"Oh you are so," Rachel started and then stopped herself. Then she said quietly, "Very right." It was then that Percy turned around to look at the bushes. I could swear that he was looking straight at me and my heart raced. Thalia pulled me back sharply.

"Shh! We can't let them see us!" Thalia whispered.

_They were talking about me. What are they talking about? Percy… in a depressed state? Why is he? Is it because of… oh no. _I thought. I gasped and Thalia turned to me in confusion.

"I have to go," I managed and then started to walk away. Too bad I forgot that we were sneaking around and that Rachel, Nico, and Percy could totally see me. I heard Rachel mutter a curse.

"Spying again, are you Chase?" Rachel yelled over. I didn't have the strength to yell back at her. All three of them walked over to me. I looked over at Thalia and she hid deeper in the bushes until you couldn't see her. Rachel grabbed my wrist from behind me and spun me around to face her. My face was still wet with tears that were still coming.

"Leave me alone," I croaked.

"Oh, so Annabeth's not strong and powerful today? What happened? Is someone finally better than you? Well, that's just too _damn _bad," Rachel said. Nico pushed her off of me.

"Leave her alone Rach," he said. She looked at him.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Leave her alone," Nico repeated.

"Excuse me. I heard you, but I don't think that it was correctly. Are you standing up for this bitch?" she said with anger in her voice. Percy was still standing there, expressionless, the whole time. Nico looked back and forth between us, insure of what to say, so he just backed off.

"Now, Anna_bitch, _you're going to have to leave. Because _you're not good enough _for us. Just as we were never good enough for you. Now whose getting kicked in the stomach while they're down? You. So I suggest that you run. Just run away and keep running. Maybe you'll find your real place in life. That is _dead_. It's not like anyone cares about you. Not even your dad does," Rachel said while moving slyly, like a cobra about to strike, around me. My fists clenched. Then. I slapped her.

"My dad cares about me. A lot more than your dad does! You always complained to me saying, 'Oh my dad doesn't care about me! He just wants to send me away so he doesn't have to deal with me!' Yeah, right. Your rich daddy raised a snotty rich girl. At least my dad didn't raise me as a slut," I said right back at her.

"Oh, really? You're not a slut? Don't make me laugh," she said in mockery.

"I'm not the one who can pole dance and I'm not the one who has gone to clubs and slept with guys that I just met because I was drunk," I said. "No, I believe that was you." She looked at me with a hurt face which I didn't give a shit about. I pushed her and she lost her balance and fell backwards down the sandy hill and landed in the water at the bottom. She stood up.

"Yeah, laugh while you can Chase. But in the end, we'll see who is laughing," she yelled. I just laughed at that. Then, I felt a sharp pain hit the back of my head. I fell unconscious laughing. That's all I remembered besides the fact that while I fell, I saw a shovel by a pair of feet. Those feet were wearing black sandals and the right foot had a tattoo of a heart on it…

* * *

**Ooo cliffy! Anyone want to take a shot at who those feet belonged to? It's kind of hard to figure out. Oh and if you didn't get it, Nico was who she kissed. Well, I told you I couldn't update today, but I did anyway because I love you guys so much! I'm pretty sure I won't be able to update tomorrow. I'm getting my hair cut, going to my friend's house, and then going to acting, the dance. So, since I updated a day early, you guys better review! Oh and links to outfits on my profile! Check it out!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, you guys know I only own the story line and nothing else.**


	4. Damn son of Poseidon

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for not updating! I really am! I've just been busy… and lazy. But, really I'm sorry! I'll try to update more often!**

* * *

_Something has changed within me. Something is not the same. I'm through with playing by the rules, of someone else's game. Too late for second guessing. Too late to go back to sleep. It's time to trust my instincts. Close my eyes and... leap. It's time to try, defying gravity. I think I'll try, defying gravity. And you can't pull me down..._

_ -Defying Gravity:_

_ Wicked_

* * *

Before I opened my eyes, the first thing that I smelled was disinfectant. Ew, disinfectant? I hate that smell. It reminds me of hospitals… which I hate, by the way. My eyes fluttered open and they scanned the room. White walls, medicine, chairs, curtains, and beds. I was in the camp infirmary. I felt a throbbing pain on my head. I lifted my hand to touch it and when I did, it hurt even worse. Oh yeah, I got hit in the head with shovel. Who hit me again? Black sandals, heart tattoo. The only person I knew that had a heart tattoo on their foot was…

I sat up and gasped. No way, not her… Why on Earth would _Silena _hit me? The door creaked open and Thalia came in.

"Hey, how are yah doin'?" she asked.

"Oh, just wonderful. You know, considering Silena hit me in the head with a shovel." I said sarcastically. She laughed.

"Yeah, well that's expected," she said.

"I know, so when do I get out of this stupid infirmary?" I asked, groaning already. She smiled.

"Well, right about now! Now get your ass out of bed and come on. I'll be waiting outside," she said, and then added, "Oh, by the way, Rachel and Percy… they're not dating anymore." With that, she walked out of the room, the door swinging shut behind her. Okay, well first, you're probably all confused. You're like, but Silena is dead! Well… she _was _dead. Considering the good deed she did for Olympus after being a spy, they let her come back to life. Needless to say, they let Beckendorf come back too, along with most of the kids that died, if they did a good thing for the war. Luke, well, he didn't want to come back. They were going to let him, but he turned down the offer, considering all he's been through. Anyway, back to the point. Rachel and Percy weren't dating anymore. Hmm, I wonder how pissed Rachel is about that. Time to find out, because this was gonna be fun to watch. I kicked the covers off of me and dangled my legs off of the bed. I slid off of the bed and on to my feet and… I fell. Yep, I fell right onto the floor. Wow, that's great. I crawled over to the door and reached up to grab the handle and I pulled myself up once I got a hold of it. I opened the door and fell out onto the ground outside. Thalia turned around and stared at me like I was psychotic. Now, trust me, I am.

"Hey," I smiled sarcastically.

"You're retarded," she said and helped me up. We walked down to the ocean, which gave me _really _bad memories from yesterday.

"Uh, why are we coming down here?" I asked.

"Because _you _need to talk to Percy and, oh, look, there he is. In the ocean!" she said quickly while shoving me towards the ocean.

"Um, what? I don't even have a bathing suit on, the water is probably _freezing, _and Percy and I really aren't on the best terms right now!" I whisper yelled at her. She stopped and poked around in her bag, then threw a bathing suit at me.

"Go get changed in one of the changing stations," Thalia commanded. I did, because, you know, she's a daughter of Zeus, and she can throw lightning bolts… so I'd rather _not _get on her bad side. I ran to the changing booth. I was surprisingly feeling stronger, so I could walk now. The bathing suit she gave me was from my closet, of course. It wasn't really all that much. It was just a plain black bikini. It tied in the back and on the neck. That's really all I can say about it. I looked in the mirror. I wiped off my lipstick with a tissue and I tied my hair up into a ponytail with an elastic band. Wow, I felt _really _strong. Did someone give me freaking crack while I was knocked out or something? I can go talk to Percy. Yeah, I can! I opened the door of the changing booth and let it close behind me. Then, I started to run down the beach and I did a cartwheel. Then I did a one-handed cartwheel, followed by a back handspring. Then, I did an aerial, then a front flip, and dove into the water.

"Holy shit!" I said when I came up out of the water. The water was like 10 degrees! Well, maybe I'm exaggerating, but still… you get the point. It was _cold. _Okay, I have to talk to Percy. Where is he? I looked around and spotted him out by the red buoy. I sucked in air and swam over to where he was. When I came up, I was _right _in front of him.

"Oh, uh, hi!" I said cheerfully. He stared at me and unlike me, he was perfectly warm. Damn son of Poseidon. I was shivering and I was pretty sure I was turning blue.

"And you're out here, in the ocean, which is 39.7 degrees by the way… _why?" _he asked sarcastically.

"Well, you know, I was just going for a swim," I said, like it was perfectly normal to go swimming in the ocean in New York in the middle of the winter.

"Right. Like I'm supposed to believe that. Well, I won't question you anymore. But… as long as you're out here, I'd rather you didn't get frostbite," Percy said. He grabbed my arm from under the water and I was instantly warm. That is _so _not fair.

"So, uh, I heard you and Rachel broke up," I said nervously. Then I added, "Why?" Percy sighed.

"Well for starters, things just weren't working out. We're not right for each other. Another reason was because she's just a bitch. Hmm… oh yeah, and I fell in love with someone else," he said, smiling. I looked at him, urging him to go on. He knew I wanted him to, but he was going to make me ask.

"Who, Percy?" I asked and sighed.

"Well, her first name starts with an A and her last name starts with a C," Percy said, ever so slyly.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Chapter 4. I'm **_**really **_**sorry for the long wait. I've been… procrastinating and there's been a lot of drama, and yeah, yeah, I know, I really can't make excuses. Well, please read and review! Please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story line.**


	5. Depths of the ocean

_You make me smile like the sun. Fall out of bed, sing like bird. Dizzy in my head, spin like a record. Crazy on a Sunday night. You make me dance like a fool. Forget how to breathe. Shine like gold, buzz like a bee. Just the thought of you can drive me wild. Oh, you make me smile._

_ -Smile_

_ By: Uncle Kracker_

* * *

My stomach churned when I heard Percy say that. Percy likes me? This is the moment I've been waiting for! I heard Percy saying my name and I snapped back into reality. I took one look at his face and smiled. I just couldn't help it… Percy made me smile.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" I asked Percy.

"Don't you want to know who it is?" he asked me.

"Oh, I think I already know," I said and bit my lip.

"You know that it's Ashley Cillo?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes! _What?" _I asked, taken aback. My smile started to fade as this processed through my mind. Ashley Cillo was a fellow Athena camper. She was also a _snotty _Athena camper. I hated Ashley more than I hated Rachel!

"Yeah… why are you acting so surprised?" Percy asked, giving me a weird look.

"Um, I- I have to go," I stuttered. I pulled out of Percy's grip and was instantly cold. It felt colder than if I went in the snow in my bathing suit. I started to swim deeper in the ocean anyway. The ocean took away my insecurities.

"Wait! Annabeth, you won't last in the water! It's too cold!" Percy yelled after me, with a worried look on his face.

"Shut up! You don't have to be a child of Poseidon to swim in the water when it's cold!" I yelled back and looked down at myself. I saw that I was getting a blue tint to myself. Unless I was just seeing things. I decided that I was seeing things. I dove down under the water and saw Percy's face staring back at me. I smiled at his face… it was just too friendly and likeable. Then, my thoughts grew angry and I slashed my hand through the image, making it disappear. Suddenly the water grew colder around me, and I felt like I was being sucked in through a tornado. I felt like I couldn't breath and I felt someone grab me. Then, everything went black and I was sinking into the depths of the ocean.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short and kind of weird. And sorry for making it not be Annabeth who he liked. You guys probably hate me for that. But I promise you, it **_**will **_**be Percabeth in the end. New chapter soon. Any ideas? If you have any, write them in the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line, and my made up characters.**


	6. Because we're Bonnie and Clyde

"_You've heard the story of Jesse James. Of how he lived and died .If you're still in need of something to read, here's the story of Bonnie and Clyde. Now, Bonnie and Clyde are the Barrow gang, I'm sure you all have read, how they rob and steal, and those who squeal are usually found dyin' or dead. They call them cold-hearted killers. They say they are heartless and mean."_

_ -Bonnie Parker_

_ From: Bonnie and Clyde (The Movie)_

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I started to wake up was that the smell around me was a mixture of the ocean, Axe, and Drakkar Noir. I knew that scent. That scent belonged to… Percy! Yeah, Percy, that's it. I opened my eyes and looked around me. The walls were painted a blue-green color and there was a fountain in the corner of the room. The floor and parts of the walls had shells imbedded in them. I looked down and saw that I was lying on a wooden bed and I was covered by a warm blanket. I was wearing a plain white guy's t-shirt and I had a flannel jacket wrapped around me. On my lower half of my body, I had on baggy gray sweatpants that had a school's swimming team logo on them. I pulled off the blanket and pulled myself up off of the bed. I walked around the room, looking for a trace of a person, anyone. I bent down and looked at my reflection in the fountain. I looked… terrible. I was beaten up with bruises and my hair was crazy in the ponytail it was in. I felt a sharp pain in my back and I yelped a little.

"Hey, you're up," said a voice from behind me. I jumped up, scared. I turned around slowly and saw Percy.

"Oh, it's only you," I said with a sigh of relief. He laughed.

"I scared you? Sorry. So, how're you feeling?" he asked me, concerned.

"Um, well, my back hurts really badly and my whole body basically hurts from the bruises," I said, laughing slightly.

"Well, that's expected when you're attacked by Oceanus," Percy said, looking down like he was ashamed.

"What?" I asked him. "What happened?" He looked up at me and then sat down on the bed.

"Come here," Percy said, "I have to see your back. That was the worst." I walked over to him and sat down in front of him. He started to lift up the back of my shirt, and then stopped. I turned my head towards him, and he looked like he was asking for permission. I nodded my head and he continued. He lifted it up some more and touched it slightly. I let out another small yelp.

"Sorry, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, how does it look?" I asked him back.

"There are a lot of scratches and bruises and it's really red and there are some cuts," he said, worriedly. I closed me eyes and turned to face him.

"Percy… what happened?" I asked him sternly.

"Alright… well you let go of my arm, stupid thing, might I add," Percy started. I glared at him and he backed down. "Sorry. Okay, so then you swam deeper and I guess Oceanus knew that you were going to be coming, since he's a Titan and knows that stuff and all… so he grabbed you, and obviously you couldn't breathe, since you're mortal when it comes to water. Then, I came after you and tried to fight of Oceanus, but every time I tried to fight him, he'd swipe at you, hurting you even worse each time. My dad came, and since Oceanus was weak, at the time, my dad finished him off quickly. Then I brought you back here, and now we're here," Percy said, rushing through the words. I looked down, ashamed of myself.

"I'm so _stupid,"_ I said quietly. Percy pulled me into a hug, careful not to hurt me, and I hugged him back.

"You're not stupid Annabeth," Percy said. "You're one of the smartest people I know. There's a reason I always called you Wise Girl, you know," Percy said to me. I laughed.

"There's a reason I always called you Seaweed Brian too," I said, laughing through my tears. Percy stood up and strode to the front of the room, in front of the bed. I cocked my head to the side, unsure of what he was doing, but I was still laughing.

"What're you doing?" I asked him. Percy grabbed a tan colored fedora off of his desk that resembled Clyde Barrow's death hat. He put the hat on and turned around.

"We're unstoppable. We do things no one has even heard of until now. You know why?" Percy said, and turned around at this point. "Because we're… Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain!" he said mysteriously.

"Okay, first, are you attempting to do a Bonnie and Clyde impression?" I asked him, stifling back my laughs.

"Psh, _no,"_ Percy said sarcastically. I looked at him. "Alright, yes."

"Yeah, and second of all, that's Bonnie who says that. Not Clyde," I said, laughing now.

"Okay, I can be Bonnie," said Percy, grabbing a blue sequined cloche hat that looked like Bonnie Parker's death hat.

"Please, don't," I said, laughing hysterically. "Why do you have these anyway?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Paul sent them to me. He said he got them at this museum." He threw me the Bonnie hat. "Put it on. We are now… Bonnie and Clyde."

"You're so weird," I said to him. I didn't question it though, because we were getting along.

"I know I am." He took clothes out of his drawer and threw them at me, then took some out for himself. "Put them on. You've got to look like Bonnie to be Bonnie." I rolled my eyes, but went into the bathroom and put them on anyway. I walked out, and I have to say, the clothes were impressive. Percy's and my clothes resembled Bonnie and Clyde's.

"Let's go," Percy said slyly. He grabbed my arm softly and we ran out of the door wit our swords and fake guns that looked like real guns, with some kind of bullet that doesn't hurt you in it. He pulled me into the dining pavilion, where everyone is, since it's dinner time.

"Put your hands up!" Percy yelled when we got there. Of course, no one listened to him. He pointed his gun up in the air and pulled the trigger, making it go off. Everyone turned silent and turned to look at us. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't laugh.

Under his breath, Percy said to me, "Okay, let's do this. It's acting." I nodded and put a serious face on. My arm was still linked with Percy's and we walked through the crowd.

"Well, what're you all lookin' at?" I sneered, with a fake western accent.

"Um, who are you guys?" asked an Aphrodite girl, who couldn't have been more than 13.

"We're," I said, then turned to face them, "Bonnie and Clyde!"

"Give us all your loot!" Percy said with a fake western accent too.

"We don't _have _any loot," said Katie Gardner. Percy shot up in the air again.

"Silence!" he yelled. "Bonnie and Clyde don't take no for an answer!"

"Bonnie and Clyde are _dead,"_ Rachel said, smirking. Percy and I walked over to her, arm in arm and put our guns up to face her.

"Are you _sure _about that?" I asked her, putting the gun closer in her face. Her eyes widened.

"Um, never mind. I'm wrong," she said in fear.

"Thought so," Percy said to her.

"Now we'll be back," I said and turned and started walking away with Percy. "Bring some loot next time!"

"Expect to see us here again soon," Percy started, "because…"

"We're Bonnie and Clyde!" I yelled. We both shot our guns in the air at the same time and walked out. Once we were out of the pavilion and by his cabin, we started cracking up.

"That was great," I said, laughing.

"I know, did you see Rachel's face?!" Percy laughed. He turned to me and started to lean in.

"Percy…" I started.

"Did you know that Bonnie and Clyde fall for each other?" Percy asked.

"Do they now?" I asked back, playing along.

"Oh yeah, they were head over heels for each other," he told me.

"Well… are we still Bonnie and Clyde?" I asked him, smiling.

"Of course we are. We always are," he said back. With that, he pulled me in and kissed me.

* * *

**So, I updated quick for you guys! So, I got this idea when I was watching the new episode of True Jackson V.P. where they put on Bonnie and Clyde for their school play. I hope you like it! Are you happy now? They kissed! Finally! Oh, if you don't know what Bonnie and Clyde wore, or what their death hats looked like, just look it up on Google Images. **_**Please **_**review! I love the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story line and my made up characters. **


	7. My best friend

"_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part, where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention. Now let's not get selfish. Did you really think I'd really let you kill this chorus?"_

_-Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off_

_By: Panic! At The Disco_

* * *

My eyes shot open wide as soon as Percy's lips touched mine. Just then, so did his. He pulled back quickly, realizing what he did.

"Annabeth…" he started, biting his lip. I blinked and tried to find words to say. I mean, yeah, I liked Percy, but I was kind of in shock. I knew that he didn't like me like that. He liked Ashley! Ew, just thinking about her made me want to punch something or throw up.

"Um…" I said awkwardly. My eyes darted around. The only light was from the cabin we were behind.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he mumbled.

"Oh, no, it's fine. You were just… caught in the moment," I said, looking down.

"Um, right. So could you like, not tell Ashley about this?" he asked, playing with his hands. I looked up at him, confused.

"Uh, yeah, sure. But, why would it matter? I mean, you just like her. It's not like you just cheated on her," I said quietly.

"Well, actually… she's kind of my… girlfriend," Percy said carefully. My eyebrows shot up, surprised.

"_What?_" I asked, my eyes narrowing. He smiled nervously.

"Yeah, um, while you were sleeping for all that time, I talked to her. I asked her out and she said yes. Sorry I didn't tell you," he said, scrunching up his face. I stood up abruptly.

"Yeah, you failed to mention that to me. You know what, whatever," I said, my voice wavering. I was resisting the urge to cry. I turned on my heel and started to walk away.

"Wait! You're not gonna tell her, right?" he yelled after me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head in disbelief. I didn't answer him. I walked back to his cabin and took off the clothes that I was wearing.

"Stupid clothes," I muttered to myself and threw them in a heap on his bed. I put back on the sweatpants, t-shirt, and jacket. I took a pair of plain white ankle socks out of his drawer and put them on. I needed shoes. None of Percy's shoes would fit me, so what shoes would I wear? I looked under his bed, where he kept all of his shoes. A pair stood out to me. They were considerably small, definitely not Percy's, dusty, and familiar. I pulled them out and dusted them off. They were plain black converse, but the black canvas was faded. On the rubber, they were either colored or written on with Sharpie. The reason they were so familiar was because they were _my _converse. I squinted, confused. I left these here two summers ago, when I was still dating Percy. Why had he kept these? I shrugged it off and threw the shoes on quickly. They still fit me. I stood up quickly when I heard footsteps outside of the door. I ran over to the window and pushed it open quickly. I jumped out and landed on my back. It took all my willpower not to cry, considering I landed on the worst injury I had gotten. I heard the person walk into the room, so I looked through the window and sure enough it was Percy. He saw the clothes on the bed and he sighed.

"Great. She hates me," he said loudly and sarcastically. He took the first thing he could find off of his desk and threw it at the wall. It happened to be a picture frame and the glass shattered. Percy yelled a barbaric yell and I'm pretty sure everyone in camp heard him. The noise that came from the dining pavilion stopped suddenly, and everything was quiet. I looked down and walked away quietly to the dining pavilion. When I walked in, everyone looked at me. Probably because all the talking had stopped when they'd heard Percy yell. I guess that's because his cabin is two cabins away from the dining pavilion. I kept walking forward, with all eyes on me. Travis Stoll was the first to speak up.

"What happened? You and Percy get into a little fight?" he asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"No, actually, I don't know why Percy yelled. I happened to be in my cabin," I said, giving him a 'shut up-you-stupid-jerk' look. Then, Rachel spoke, smirking.

"Oh, really? You were in your cabin? Is that why you're wearing Percy's clothes?"

"They're not his clothes Rachel," I said, glaring at her. From the look on her face, you could tell she didn't believe me. Actually, none of them did. Then, everyone's eyes went wide and they had to contain themselves from gasping. I wrinkled my forehead, not sure of what had happened. I slowly turned around, only to come face to face with none other than Percy Jackson. He looked, in a word, terrible. His hair was messy and he looked tired. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were rimmed with red. He was out of his 'Clyde clothes.' Instead, they were replaced with a pair of jeans, a plain red t-shirt, and black sneakers. His fists were crimson with blood. Ashley stood up and walked over.

"Percykins, what happened?" she asked him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing Ash," he said, still looking at me. I crossed my arms and looked away, the wind blowing my hair back.

"Good. I was worried. Now, we should do something later," Ashley said, pursing her lips.

"Um, I'm kind of busy tonight Ashley. Sorry," he said to her, and I could still feel Percy's eyes on me, as if they were burning into my skull.

"Oh, bummer. Well, I'll see you later anyway," she said, and walked back the Athena table.

"Annabeth, we need to talk," were the words that came out of Percy's mouth.

"About what?" I answered.

"You know very well what it's about," he said sternly.

"I… no. There's nothing to talk about," I said, still avoiding his gaze. He put his hand on my arm and I stepped back.

"Annabeth… please," he said, exasperated. I shook my head no. I turned around and walked in the other direction, towards the strawberry fields. I could hear someone following me and I hoped that it wasn't Percy. Once I got to the fields, I sat down in the middle of the field and watched the moon, like I used to do with Luke when I was little. This reminded me of him so much. Silent tears ran down my cheeks. Tears for Luke and tears for Percy. The figure sat down beside me and put their arm around me. I put my head on their chest and cried. They stroked my back and soothed me.

"Hey, it's okay. Let it out," he whispered to me. That definitely wasn't Percy. Percy's voice always soothed me the most. I could be instantly calm by the sound of his voice. This voice was different, and not as soothing, but it was a voice that I needed right now. It was… my best friend, now that I think about it.

* * *

**Okay, I know you all hate me right now for not updating. You can come after me with pitchforks now, since I haven't updated in forever. But, thank you to **_**I love sea green **_**for getting me going. You got me up out of my laziness and helped me start writing again. Well, hope you liked the chapter. Cliffy! Haha, well, guess who it is. It's a boy. Well, I'll try to update more often. I really will! Please review! It really helps me update and makes me happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and my made up characters.**


	8. Was he serious?

_Remember those walls I built, well baby they're tumbling down. And they didn't even put up a fight; they didn't even make a sound._

_-Halo_

_By: Beyonce_

* * *

So that was that. I cried onto his chest, soaking his t-shirt with tears. Too bad he couldn't wish it dry like Percy could. After what seemed like an eternity, my crying stopped and gradually just turned to whimpering and hiccups. He still rubbed my back until it all finally stopped. He stood up and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up.

"Thanks," I said, my voice hoarse.

"Anytime," he said and smiled. He hugged me and kept his arm around me as he walked me back to my cabin.

"So, what happened?" he asked carefully. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay… well, Percy kind of… kissed me," I said, looking down. He gasped in mock shock.

"Oh wow, that's such a crime and _so _unexpected!" he said sarcastically. I playfully hit his shoulder.

"Shut up you dork," I said, smiling.

"Alright, continue on with this story of yours," he said.

"Thank you, kind sir," I started in a British accent. "So, we were behind the cabin, and then out of nowhere, he kissed me. Then he was all, 'Could you like, not tell Ashley, because we're going out now.' Obviously he had failed to tell me that, so I left, upset with him. So, obviously, I was the reason for his yelling and throwing picture frames," I said, saying the last part in a sarcastic tone. He laughed.

"So what you're trying to say is that he's a lying, cheating bastard," he said, drawing the words out.

"Exactly," I said, smiling. We came to a stop in front of the fire. It was still glowing red. The flames weren't completely out, but they weren't huge like they usually were. His arm dropped from my shoulder and my smile faltered. Then, he took my hand and smiled warmly. Relief washed through me. I don't know, right now, I just felt so… safe. Granted, I felt safest with Percy, but as I said before…this boy made me feel safe too.

"Uh, so…" he said, breaking the silence between us.

"Um, so… how are… things?" I asked awkwardly.

"They're… good," he said back. "Listen," he said, turning to me.

"What?" I asked, confused. He cupped my face in his hands and pulled it closer to his. He pushed his lips against mine. His lips were soft and sweet, but not the right lips. I didn't feel that… _spark _like I did with Percy. Nevertheless, I didn't pull away. Here was this guy, who didn't have a girlfriend, and who cared about me! I wasn't going to let him go. I heard a gasp, then an 'ouch,' and then a couple people falling. We pulled back quickly, turning red. The people emerged from the shadows. Ashley, Rachel, and Percy came out. Ashley didn't seem fazed at all, Rachel was shocked, and Percy was outraged.

"What… is going on here?" Rachel asked.

"I can't believe you!" Percy shouted.

"Percy…babe… calm down please," Ashley said, looking bored.

"No! I'm not gonna calm down! He _kissed _her Ashley!" Percy said, continuing to yell.

"Uh, so I take it your mad at me?" the boy standing next to me asked, flipping his shaggy hair out of his face.

"Damn right I'm mad at you Nico!" Percy bellowed. I sighed.

"Please, just shut up. This isn't even any of your business! Maybe I liked him kissing me, ever think of that? You don't need to protect me Percy! Gods, I'm a big girl. Jeez," I said, annoyed.

"Yeah, don't take this harshly Perce," Nico said, exasperated.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't like the fact that you kissed her! I mean, she was the first girl I loved… and she's amazing. I love the way her blonde hair cascades around her face in beautiful curls. The way her gray eyes are stormy like the sky. The way she's really short, but that's okay because she's really skinny, and she looks so tiny and helpless, that you can't help but love her. The way her lips tremble when they look at you, but her eyes are in a straight stare," Percy said as if in a trance.

"Oh boy," Nico said, looking away. Rachel gasped again and Ashley's mouth formed a complete 'O.' Was he serious?

* * *

**New chapter! You all better be darn happy that I updated fast! And Emily, I'm sorry it's short. My mom was yelling at me to go to bed. Lol, I'm not gonna. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline and made up characters.**


	9. You won

_I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away. And I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away._

_-Broken_

_By: Seether feat. Amy Lee_

* * *

"_Excuse me?_ Did I just hear that right?" Ashley asked, gaping. Nico snickered and turned his head away from them, avoiding Percy's glare.

"Yeah, you heard me right," Percy said sternly. Ashley's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"But… huh?" she said to herself. Rachel, in the meantime, kept glaring Nico down.

"Why would you do that Nico?!" she yelled at him. He turned his head to her with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, y'know," he said, looking bored.

"No, I'm not sure I know," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Go. Away," I said to her, getting impatient. She turned her head to me.

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah, and you too Ashley," I said. Her presence was becoming unbearable. Just being within 2 feet from her made me feel like vomiting.

"Uh, 'scuse me?" she asked, acting like she didn't have a clue what I was saying.

"Yeah, like I said, you're 'scused," I said sarcastically. When they didn't move, I said, "Yeah, you both have nice legs, let's see how they walk." I motioned for them to go. In a huff, Rachel turned and walked away. Ashley, however, had more to say.

"Percy, what're you saying?" she asked, pouting.

"I'm saying, I'm sorry, but we're through. I'm sure you'll find someone that's great one day, but I'm afraid that someone isn't me," he said apologetically.

"You're… breaking up with me?" she asked slowly, and Percy nodded. "Oh, fine. But you're going to regret this Percy Jackson!" she yelled and then walked off in a storm.

"Thank gods," I muttered. Nico heard me and smiled. I smiled back, and then looked at Percy. His face was twisted in pain.

"Hey, Annabeth, I'll talk to you later, okay? I just remembered that I left Cerberus near Persephone's garden, and if he gets in her garden again… I don't even want to think of what she'd do to me. She's really evil when she wants to be," Nico said and shuttered at the though of Persephone killing him or something. I laughed.

"Okay, bye. Don't get killed," I said with a smile. He returned the smile, then went into the shadows and disappeared.

"Damn, I _really _wanna know how to do that! That's freaking awesome!" I said to myself. Then, I turned back to Percy.

"Annabeth," he said that simple word, my name, and I could still hear hurt in his voice.

"Uh… yes?" I asked, avoiding his gaze.

"What in Hades was that?" he asked, his voice rising. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my nose.

"I don't know. But… I have to go. I'll catch you later Percy," I said and walked away in the direction of the beach. Once I got there, I sat down in front of the water and pulled my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them. It was then that I realized that I was still wearing Percy's clothes. I laughed quietly to myself, and then looked out over the ocean. The sea breeze blew my hair back and the salty air seeped into my nose. The sun was down and you could no longer see the horizon. But, you could see lights in the distance, coming from tons of cruise ships. It lit up the ocean, making it look magnificent. It brought out all shades of blues and radiated up to the surface. I smiled to myself at the sight. I wish I could make architecture that was as amazing as this was.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" came a voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around. Percy was standing there with his hands in his pockets and his hair being whipped back. He was looking out at the ocean, his kingdom, and his emerald green eyes seemed to match the color of it. They twinkled and the moonlight lit up his face, making him look even more magnificent than the ocean did. He came and sat next to me, sitting cross legged.

"Yeah," I breathed after a moment.

"But not as beautiful as you," he said, looking down at his hands. I smiled a tiny bit and turned my head toward him.

"Yeah? You think so?" I asked.

"I _know _so," he said, looking up at me with those hypnotizing eyes. I sighed inwardly.

"Percy, why'd you follow me?" I questioned him, asking what was really on my mind.

"Because I can't risk losing you again," he said quietly. Now it was me who looked down at my hands.

"I don't believe you," I said. He grabbed one of my hands, held it, and looked at me pleadingly. A few tears escaped from my eyes and slid down my cheeks. I couldn't help it. Then, a few turned into many tears. He took me and held me, just as Nico had done, but it just felt more… right in Percy's arms. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back, whispering soothing words to me as well. When I finally calmed down, he released me and went back to what he was saying.

"Annabeth, please, just listen to me. Please," he begged me. I nodded, wiping the tears off of my cheeks and sniffling.

"Okay," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Annabeth, when the sun rises, the image is like the brightness of you when you kiss me. When I look at the ocean, I think of you, the waves, it's like a pleasant noise of your laughter. I hate when you cry, your happiness makes me happy. If I look at you, I can't help but love you, and I do. Wise Girl, will you give me another chance? Breaking up with you was my biggest mistake," Percy said, staring at the ocean the whole time. He took my hands in his again and looked me in the eyes. I looked back into his and found myself seeing an image of when we were together.

_I looked around for Percy. Where was he? I needed to go over the battle plans with him for 'Capture the Flag.' Percy must've saw me, because not less than a second later, he came strolling over, with the red team behind him._

"_Annabeth," he said, bowing. _

"_Yeah, yeah, just get over here. We need to go over battle plans," I said, rolling my eyes. I heard gasps behind me and I turned around._

"_What is it?" I asked, my patience wearing thin. Silena, her eyes wide, pointed to Percy. I searched for what she was looking at on him, and finally found it. Tied around one of his belt loops on his pants, was a red bandana. That only meant one thing…_

"_You're on the red team?!" I yelled, outraged. Clarisse walked over, proud. _

"_Yes, he is. Now move prissy, the red team's got some dominating to do," Clarisse said. _

"_But… you're always on my team!" I managed to say without pouncing on him and gorging his throat with a knife. "What's going on?"_

"_I… needed a change. I can't __**always **__be on your team Wise Girl. That's completely unfair," he said, grinning. That's it, he's gonna get it! I handed the battle plans to Malcolm, one of my half-brothers. _

"_What're you gonna do?" he asked, scared. Even though he was a year older than me, he knew that you shouldn't mess with me unless you wanted to get a face transplant and a month in the infirmary. _

"_Oh, y'know," I said, smirking. Percy gulped and looked nervous, but wouldn't take the grin off of his face. I stepped forward slowly and put my arms around his neck. I leaned in and brushed my lips against his slightly, hardly touching them. He tried to pull me close and kiss me, but I turned my head away. _

_I put my lips right next to his ear and whispered to him, "None of that now. You betrayed my team. Now, you suffer." He looked at me in confusion, and before I could give him a moment to react, I jumped on his back and yelled, "THE GAME IS NOW STARTED! GO!" Everyone ran around knocking into each other, trying to follow their battle plans and protect their flag. Some people ran to protect the flags, but most stayed in a circle around me and Percy, watching to see what I would do. I wrapped by legs around his waist and locked them together and then put my arms around his neck and did the same. Percy struggled and attempted to get me off, but he continued to fail. Swiftly, I took the bandana out of his belt loop and tied it around his mouth, cutting off his talking. He somehow managed to get my arms off of his neck, and I was now hanging upside down, with my legs still locked around his waist, and my arms now grabbing onto his legs. He proceeded to undo the bandana and talk._

"_Oh, silly Wise Girl, who's winning now?" he asked me. He then shook his body around violently, shaking me with him. Then, I fell. Since I was upside down, I didn't see Clarisse come from the front and undo my legs. My face was now facing the ground and dirt was in my mouth. I groaned in fake pain, to fool the stupid boy in front of me._

"_Owww," I said, elongating the word. Percy took a step forward. _

"_Oh my gods, are you okay?" he asked with concern. I pretended to try and sit up, and then fall back down again. He picked me up bridal style and one arm fell over my chest, while the other one hung down. I had my eyes closed and my mouth parted, still groaning. _

"_We need to help her! She's hurt!" he said, a hint of urgency in his voice. Then, I smirked and opened my eyes. I kicked him in the side and flipped backwards out of his arms. While he was still confused, I did a cartwheel, kicking him in the chest and knocking him down. I took my dagger from where I kept it, right by my ankle, and sat on his chest, straddling him. I put my dagger near his throat, threatening him. _

"_Are you gonna come back to the blue team?" I asked fiercely. He seemed to ponder it for a moment, and then came up with an idea. He pushed the dagger away from his throat gently, and threw it by Clarisse. Then, he put his arms up and put them on either side of my face. He pulled me down on top of him and kissed me. Like, full on __**kissed **__me, tongue and all. Everyone around us cheered excitedly. I got lost in the kiss and relaxed my legs and my arms, and just kissed him back. _

"_I love you Wise Girl," he said through the kiss. I smiled, still kissing him._

"_I love you too Seaweed Brain," I replied. He finally pulled away, and the cheers got louder. I stood up, dazed, and didn't even see what was coming next. Clarisse came over, my dagger in her pocket, and her electric sword pointing towards me. Percy came over and he had water coming playing off of his fingertips. _

"_Oh no," I said, thinking how stupid I was. _

"_Oh yes," Clarisse said, grinning and looking a lot like the Cheshire cat from __Alice in Wonderland__. Great, just what I need. To be electrocuted. Percy picked me up again, but this time, he threw me over his shoulder. He started walking, with the rest of the red team, to their flag. Clarisse walked behind him, pointing her sword of death in my face, in case I decided to struggle. I sighed and harrumphed, blowing a strand of my hair up for entertainment. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to lose for the first time. Wait a minute…_

"_Percy?" I asked, my voice sounding like a child's. _

"_Hmm?" was his reply. _

"_Just so we're clear, when this game is over, we're totally through," I said, smiling sweetly. His walking slowed down and he blinked rapidly. _

"_Huh?" he asked, clearly confused. I rolled my eyes._

"_It means, when this game of capture the flag is over, you and I aren't going out anymore. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore," I said slowly, like he was stupid. Then, he stopped walking completely. _

"_Percy, keep going! We can't stop!" Clarisse bellowed. _

"_Wait… you're breaking up with me? Because of this?" he asked, hurt. _

"_Uh, yeah!" I said, slapping his back. _

"_If I put you down and let you escape, are you still gonna be my girlfriend?" he asked, hopefully. I smiled._

"_There's a __**very **__good chance that'll happen," I said. He put me down, Clarisse gaping at him. "Thanks," I smiled again and then kissed him sweetly. I ran towards the trees, where it was getting darker. _

"_Where are you going?!" most of the red team yelled. A figure stepped out of the shadows, wearing black skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a black flannel shirt, and black sneakers. The team looked at me in shock, all mouthing the same name. Nico. _

"_Ready?" Nico asked me and took my hand. _

"_Ready," I said, flashing a smile at the other team. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, Nico is on my team."_

"_But… huh?" Percy asked, scratching his head. _

"_Oh, please. I have spies. They know many things, including you going on the red side. So, I figured, Nico can be my secret weapon because he can shadow travel, and that's like the best power you can have in capture the flag. It was all part of the plan Seaweed Brain," I said, explaining it to them. _

"_Uh…oh. But, are you still my girlfriend?" he asked. The red team snickered, while Clarisse huffed and muttered, 'stupid.' I rolled my eyes. _

"_You bet you retard." I winked at him and then disappeared into the shadows with Nico, gaining another victory. What can I say? I always win. _

I looked away from his eyes, wanting to forget the god forsaken memory.

"I can't forgive you right now Percy. I'm sorry," I said, standing up and dusting the sand off of me.

"Why?" he asked, getting mad. I turned away from him.

"I just… can't Percy. Sorry."

"Fine," he said harshly. "If that's what you want… _fine._" With that, he stormed off to his cabin and slammed the door shut. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

'_Why are you crying? You don't cry. You're strong,' _a voice in my head said. I shook my head, trying to get it out.

'_You can't get me out. I'm your conscious. Now, where was I? Oh, right. Well, you got what you wanted, didn't you?' _the voice asked. I bit my lip.

"Oh yeah? What's that? What did I want?" I asked out loud, to the voice. The voice seemed to laugh.

'_It's just like always, isn't it? You said it yourself.'_

"Said _what?_" I said out loud again, practically screaming.

'_Oh wouldn't you like to know.'_

"Yeah, actually, I would. Because right now, I don't!"

'_I told you, you got what you wanted,' _the voice said, sounding irritated.

"I don't know what I wanted!" I yelled. Wow, I probably looked like I was psycho, screaming to no one.

'_Don't you get it?!'_

"Get _what?!_"

'_**You won.**__' _

* * *

**New chapter! And ha, it's long, just for you Emily! I promised you I'd make it long, and so I did. And thank you, **_**I love sea green, **_**for some ideas and a quote. All credit for the quote that Percy says right before the flashback goes to **_**I love sea green. **_**I didn't make it up, he did. Amazing author, right there. So, I hope you liked it… a lot. So read and review! Once again, it makes me happy, inspires me, and keeps me writing! So, just push the little green button down there, where it says review. Thanks (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and my made up characters. **


	10. Drakkar Noir and Axe

_Oh, you. You just couldn't let me go, could you? This is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. You are truly incorruptible, aren't you? Huh? You won't kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won't kill you because you're just too much fun. I think you and I are destined to do this forever._

_-"The Dark Knight"_

_Said by: Heath Ledger as: The Joker_

_**(In loving memory of Heath Ledger. May he rest in peace.) **_

* * *

"I didn't win anything. I let the guy that I'm in love with just walk away from me after he confessed his love for me! How is that winning in any way?" I asked, crying.

'_Don't ask me. I'm only your conscious. You've got to figure it out for yourself. After all, you always win. Right?' _the voice said, and then faded. I had no idea what to even think. What do I do now? Go talk to Percy? No, he wouldn't want to talk to me. Go to my cabin and cry? No, people will ask questions. Talk to Nico? No, that'll make Percy even angrier. I huffed, frustrated. I decided to go up to the training arena. I'd work myself as hard as I had to, to punish myself for being so stupid. I ran up there and grabbed the first sword I saw. I started jabbing away, practicing. It had been almost two hours, and my body was aching, when someone came up to me.

"Why are you working yourself so hard?" the person asked, and I recognized the voice immediately.

"Because, Ashley, I made a stupid mistake, and now I'm making myself pay. So, could you leave?" I asked harshly, considering I didn't like her.

"Actually, I'll train with you," she said, and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Fine. Grab a sword," I told her, and she did. We started thrusting the swords at each other.

"So, he asked you out, didn't he?" she asked after a while.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked.

"Um, he used to be my boyfriend! That's what it is to me!" she yelled. Most people were at the campfire, and heard her. We started fighting harder than before, after she yelled.

"Well, he broke up with you, so that's too damn bad!" I yelled back. By this time, we had a crowd around us.

"Well he shouldn't have, just to go out with a slut like you!" she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Look who's talking," I shot back.

"Well, have fun going out with the jerk," Ashley said.

"For your information, I said no when he asked me out," I said, and I dropped by sword and stood still, looking down. Everyone gasped when I said that, surprised. And apparently, Ashley took this as a chance to take advantage and win, cruelly. We didn't have any armor on, since it was unofficial practice. So, she took her sword and plunged it through my stomach. I gasped for air and fell to my knees as she took the sword out.

Ashley squatted down and said to me, "First time you lost, huh? Well now, everyone knows your weakness. _Seaweed Brain._" She had accentuated the nick name, which I had given him. I took all the rest of my strength to take her by the shoulders, dig my fairly long nails deep into her skin and leave deep scratches on her shoulders and arms, and then push her backwards. Then, I fell to the ground, bleeding. A person came and picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to the infirmary, I guess. I snuggled my head into the nook of their chest. By doing this, I could tell it was a guy. He was really comfortable and carried me carefully. Somehow, his hand made sure not to touch the wound on my back. I sniffed him slightly, and caught a whiff of his scent. Drakkar Noir and Axe, with a little bit of a salty smell could only mean one thing…

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I wanted to post it tonight, so I had to make it short. And I wasn't feeling too good today, because I went skiing yesterday, and I hurt my mouth. I got cuts on my lip bruises on 3 of my teeth, and a semi-loose tooth because I smacked my mouth on the ski when I fell. It sucks. Well, hopefully I'll post a new chapter soon. Read and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story line and made up characters. **


	11. Twisted fairytale

_What if Wonderland left Alice a traumatized messed up wreck, if by night, Prince Charming became the big bad wolf, fairy godmothers were evil and that kindly lumberjack who saved Little Red from the wolf was an axe wielding homicidal maniac? Now that, my dear friends, welcomes you to this twisted fairytale._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

"Percy?" was all I managed, and I whispered it hoarsely.

"Shh, don't talk. Save your strength," Percy said quietly. I barely managed a nod before passed out. The last thing I remembered was Percy laying me down on a bed.

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily the next day. I turned my head to the right and saw Percy slumped in a chair, sleeping, next to my bed. I was in the infirmary… again. What was it with people trying to kill me these days? First Silena hits me in the head with a shovel, and then Ashley stabs me in the stomach, what's next? Speaking of my wound… why didn't it hurt? Sure enough, when I looked down at where the stab mark should be, and it was gone. A thought crossed my mind. I looked over at Percy again. He looked as if all his energy had been drained out of him. He was very pale. His tan skin was now faded and looked like he'd been inside without any sun for months. His skin was slightly shriveled, making him look many years older than he was. His lips were a cold bluish color and his hair was streaked with gray. Lastly, his chest wasn't moving up and down, like it should be. There were no sounds coming from this lifeless body next to me. The only thing full of life was his hand, which was intertwined with mine. It was still warm and blood was running through it. He gave up his life to heal me, or I would've died.

"Percy!" I screamed out, but it was too late. I jumped out of the bed and tried to revive him, and I failed.

"Percy, no!" I yelled. I broke down on the floor crying and screaming. My vision went fuzzy and I heard someone yelling my name. I opened my eyes once again, only to come face to face with Percy, and he was very much alive and well. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Are you okay? You were screaming," he said to me. I shook the thoughts out of my head. It was only a dream. Everything's okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dream," I explained.

"Oh, well, it's okay now," he said and hugged me. "Well, we fixed your stab wound up pretty good. It shouldn't hurt too much and it's almost healed. We had to give you _a lot _of ambrosia and nectar."

"Oh…thanks," I said, because I was unsure of what else to say.

"Yeah…" he said awkwardly, and released me from the hug. "Well, I've got to get going. I'll come by and get you later." I nodded slightly, and he left the infirmary, the door swinging shut behind him. I sighed and flopped back onto my pillow. I could hear music faintly, and I recognized the song.

"_There she goes. There she goes again. Pulsing through my veins. And I just can't contain, this feeling that remains." _I sat up instantly, realizing something. If I changed the 'she' to a 'he' in this song, it would be completely about Percy. He just walked out the door, again. He's still all I'm thinking about and why my heart is beating so fast. I… I love him. Why did I tell him no? I couldn't think of a very good reason. I leaped out of the bed. I saw a dress on the chair next to my bed with a note that said, _'Put it on and come outside.'_, and so I picked it up and went to put it on. The dress was _beautiful. _It was strapless and white. It had lace on the breast area, beading on the corset, a couple of layers, and chiffon material for the skirt. I didn't have any shoes to wear with it, so I just kept them barefoot. The sky was gray and stormy, making everything look dark and gloomy. I looked around for Percy, not finding him.

"I had a feeling you'd come after me," came a voice from behind me. I smiled and turned around.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time, and then laughed. He walked forward and hugged me, holding me tight, and not letting go. New music came over the speakers outside. I recognized the song as _'She Will Be Loved' _by Maroon 5. Percy pulled away from the embrace, looked up at me and grinned.

He bowed and said, "May I have this dance?" I just noticed what he was wearing now. It was a plain black tux, and he had a white dress shirt under it, with a black tie. I glanced down at his feet. There were no dress shoes on his feet, but a pair of black converse.

"You're so cheesy, but yes, you may," I said, laughing. He pulled me over to him and put his hands on my waist. I put my arms around his neck and we started swaying back and forth to the beat. He stopped for a second and took something out of his pocket.

"I almost forgot," he said, and revealed a silver crown. I smiled slightly, blushing. He placed it on top of my head and then started swaying with me again. I rested my head on his chest and just let him move my body.

"_I don't mind spending every day, out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while and she will be loved. She will be loved," _Percy sang with the music. His voice is soothing. It'll take you away from your fears and make you forget everything. Just then, I felt a drop of water on my shoulder. I picked my head up and looked up at the sky. Then, many more droplets came down, and then, it was pouring rain. He took this as a chance to spin me around and pick me up, bridal style.

"Guess the song speaks the truth," Percy said through the rain.

"I guess it does…" I said, trailing off. He pulled my face close to his with one hand, the other still holding me up.

"I've been waiting forever to actually kiss you, y'know," he said, smirking.

"Really? Then kiss me already you idiot!" I said, laughing. Then he closed the space between us and his lips took over mine. By the time we pulled away, we were soaked. He put me down and took my hand. Then we started dancing again. Honestly, I've never been known to be girly or anything, but I truly felt like Cinderella. And that's what every girl wants, right? To be Cinderella and have their Prince Charming, and then live their life like a fairy tale? That's how it was right now, anyway. And they live happily ever after… _not._

I said it was a fairy tale. But it's not a regular fairy tale… it's a **very, very** _twisted _fairy tale.

* * *

**New chapter, just for you! Yeah, it's really weird, and not one of my best… but I just didn't know what to write. Sorry. Oh, and for her dress, it's the one that Sam wore in **_**A Cinderella Story. **_**I have the link on my profile. But, I have a new obsession: Panic! At The Disco. (The old one, when Ryan and Jon were still in it of course. Hate the new guys.) They've got great music. If you don't know who they are, check them out! Anyway, gotta go see Learan and Adam. Read and review please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story line and made up characters. **


	12. Butterfly strokes

"_We watch the season pull up its own stakes, and catch the last weekend of the last week. Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced, another sun soaked season fades away."_

_-Stolen_

_By: Dashboard Confessional_

* * *

Well, that day in the rain… was probably the best day in my entire life. I caught a cold that day but it was worth it. Now, Percy was my boyfriend, people at camp liked me again, and I wasn't pretending to be something I wasn't. My life was perfect. But you know, I told you this story was no fairy tale.

* * *

I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples as Percy yet again blew his lifeguard whistle. Yes, Percy was the lifeguard and swimming teacher at camp, obviously.

"No! It's arms up, legs out, legs bent, arms out, and push!" Percy yelled at the class through his megaphone. Need I tell you that the class was all of the people our age? Why they needed swim lessons still, I'm not sure, but whatever.

"You're still doing it wrong you morons!" Percy yelled through the megaphone yet again.

"We're doing it the right way retard. You're just to busy staring at Annabeth to notice!" Connor yelled back at him. Percy rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"I wonder what you're staring at on her," Travis said suggestively and rubbed his chest, while raising his eyebrows. I wrinkled my nose, disgusted with Travis.

"Sicko," I hissed over at him.

He smirked and said, "You know it's true." Connor snickered and high-fived him. Then, Connor and Travis got these big grins on their faces.

"Hug me brother!" they both yelled happily. Then jumped into each other, hugging, while everyone else laughed. Percy was glaring at Travis when I turned my head back towards him.

"Oh heh, heh," Percy said sarcastically. "Connor, Travis, both of you go swim laps until I tell you to stop. No breaks." Connor and Travis sighed and glared at him as they went to the ocean to go swim laps.

"Hate you!" they hissed at him as they walked by.

"I know. Don't care," Percy said smugly, turning back to the class.

"Are we done yet?" Nico asked, slumping his shoulders over.

"No, now stand up straight," Percy said.

"Yes, mother," Nico said sarcastically, standing up straight. I tapped my foot impatiently and looked around. I was getting restless. Ugh, damn ADHD.

"Chase, come here. _Now,_" Percy said sternly. I raised my eyebrows, asking him if he was seriously talking to me like that.

"Um, excuse me? What was that?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest, narrowing my eyes at him. He laughed nervously.

"Oh, uh, I meant… could you come here please my super awesome and amazing girlfriend who I love so terribly, terribly much?" he asked, smiling sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Oh, fine," I said and walked over to him. He pulled me into a hug when I reached him.

He whispered into my ear, "Hey, how about we go out later?" I laughed slightly.

"And where would we go?" I asked back, keeping my voice at a whisper level as well.

"Well, y'know, since I'm awesome, Chiron said I could go out of camp sometimes," he said. I smiled into his shoulder.

"We'll talk later, after swimming, okay?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and smiled his toothy grin at me. I looked up at him.

"I should probably go back over there now," I said to him.

"Right," he said, releasing me. But, as soon as I started walking, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, kissing me. His tongue grazed across my lips, asking for permission. I pulled away and smirked, and all the people in the class were cracking jokes, laughing, and whistling.

"No, no. You've got to wait for that until later," I said and walked back.

"Okay, let's try the butterfly stroke now!" Percy yelled through his megaphone again. He glanced over at Connor and Travis and noticed that they weren't swimming, just standing there in the water. His lips formed a tight line and he reached under his lifeguard chair and pulled out a bullhorn. He sounded the alarm and turned on the speakers.

"Yo! Stolls! That just added more time! Let's go!" he yelled, making his voice louder from the microphone. Connor and Travis jumped up, startled, and then kept swimming. I laughed and thought about what a great day this was going to be. Yeah, as if. There's no such thing as a perfect day in my life. But, oh gods, this was worse than the first time…

* * *

**Umm, so sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy learning dances and songs for Godspell, writing new stories, updating other stories, and having writer's block for this story.** **And yeah, sorry this chapter isn't very good or relevant. But, I promise it will get better! I hope… Oh, anyone watch American Idol tonight? I did! I'm liking Siobhan, Lacey, Katelyn, and Didi. Who'd you like? Oh, and I threw in a little Drake and Josh there… you catch that? Oh, that show was epic and genius… Uh, yeah so read and review, and I'll try to update soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline and made up characters. **


	13. So much for my happy ending

"_What am I supposed to do, when the best part of me was always you? And what am I gonna say, that I'm all choked up that you're okay? I'm falling to pieces, yeah. I'm falling to pieces."_

_-Breakeven_

_By: The Script_

* * *

_I knew it was coming. I mean, how could you not see the tension that was between us? It was building for weeks. So now we stood there, screaming false accusations at each other. _

"_Oh, please Annabeth. You think that __**I **__cheated on __**you**__? I would never do that!" Percy yelled at me. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms in front of me. _

"_Are you serious? I __**saw **__you with her Percy. And what hurts even more… is that it was one of my friends," I said, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. He snorted and shook his head. _

"_Really, Annabeth? What friend would that be?" he asked me. I thought back. The long, blonde, curly hair with bangs. The blue eyes. The rare parrot flower from Thailand tucked behind her ear. I choked on a sob, and spoke._

"_Katie Gardner," I said softly, and looked into his eyes. He looked at me, clearly confused. _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, looking down at his scuffed converse. _

"_You're avoiding my face. I know you're lying! Just admit it!" I yelled at him, the tears now running down my face. He looked up and anger flashed through his eyes._

"_Damn it Annabeth, I don't know what's going on! You used to trust me. Why won't you believe me now, when I tell you that I didn't kiss her?" he said, his voice rising. _

"_Because… you're lying," I said slowly. _

"_I am not, god damn it! Annabeth, I love you," Percy said softly, taking my hand. I jerked my hand back and took a step backwards._

"_Don't say that," I said, my nostrils flaring._

"_What? Why? I do love you!" he said, exasperated. I bit my lip and looked down for a moment. Then, I took a step closer and put my face close to his._

"_Y'know Percy, the worst part of being lied to… is knowing you weren't worth the truth," I whispered, and the tears came faster down my cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, but I turned on my heel and walked away from the beach, and up to my cabin. There, I buried myself under my covers and wept onto my pillow, for what seemed like an eternity. The next day, we had officially… broken up._

* * *

Why does my life have to suck? I don't get it. Well, why does it suck? I'll tell you.

A) I'm honestly convinced that Ashley and Rachel are out to ruin my life.

B) Rachel absolutely mortified me in front of camp.

C) I lost Capture the Flag today for the first time in my life.

D) Ashley completely made out with Percy today.

E) Connor and Travis are apparently on Ashley and Rachel's side now.

F) Connor and Travis sabotaged me today.

G) They did this by having Travis make out with me and Connor tape it.

H) They showed the tape to Percy.

I) Percy and I broke up.

Alright, let me explain each of these… in detail.

A. Well, I'm convinced of this for reasons B, D, E, F, G, and H.

B. Okay, yeah, well, it was at dinner. So, we're all enjoying a nice, calm dinner in the dining pavilion. Sounds like a normal day right? **Wrong. **So, I'm sitting at my table, eating my spaghetti and drinking my Mountain Dew, when Rachel, of all people stands up on one of the tables with a megaphone. She starts talking and is all, "Oh, sorry I interrupted your dinner, but there's something I really need to share with you." Meanwhile, I'm thinking, 'Well this better be good, because I just want to sit here and eat my damn spaghetti and drink my freaking Mountain Dew, and she's wasting my time by making me listen to her freaking voice.' Anyway, so, she's all, "Well, you all know our dear friend, Annabeth…" And then, that's when I choked on my spaghetti. I mean, like, I choked on it, and it just went _flying. _But, that's beside the point. So, she starts talking, and I'm trying to drone her out, using that, 'Stick your fingers in your ears, look up at the sky, and sing **La la la la laaa, I can't hear youuu**,' method. It didn't work. She had Connor and Travis come and grab me, and pull me up to where she was. Then, she starts telling _every, single, secret she knew about me, _to everyone at camp. Yeah, every one, starting from when she met me, to now. It just… _sucked. _And she completed it with pictures! Really? Who takes _pictures _of all these things? Fucking creeper stalker much? Yeah, that ended with me kicking her in the shin, then roundhouse kicking her off of the table, me jumping off the table and grabbing my spaghetti and Mountain Dew, and then running out of there to a tree. Nice, right? Well, the spaghetti was good…

C. Ahh, this was a terrible tragedy. I remember it like it happened a few hours ago. Uh, because it did… Anyway, so, I had my battle plans and everything, I was with my team, and we were winning. Or so I thought. Apparently, Ashley used some sort of shape shifting dust on herself and it made her look like me. Where she got it, I have no idea. Maybe from the tree nymphs, or the water nymphs. I'll have to talk to them later… But yeah, and so, she guided Percy off, and Percy, being the retarded Seaweed Brain he is, let her take him off into the woods. There… they captured him. And so, y'know, I wasn't very happy about this, but I was pretty calm about it. **Lie. **I freaked out. I was like, blowing steam. I was all, "That's against the rules! You can't use shape shifting dust!" But, of course, none of the counselors were there to determine it, so she got her way. And so I calmed down, because I was like, "Oh yeah, we still have Nico. We'll be fine!" Heh, **wrong. **Turns out, Rachel and her evil flying monkeys, (Sorry, overactive imagination there, but she's like the freaking Wicked Witch of the West,) went and captured him beforehand. Which is totally against the rules as well! Where the hell were these counselors? Like, come on now! But whatever, so I freaked out again. Then, since they were all cheating, (I'm not gonna go into more detail about all their other shenanigans,) they won. But, hey, if they were cheating, the game technically doesn't count… so I didn't _technically _lose…

D. Hmm, Ashley making out with Percy. Well, this is a very... long story. I'll shorten it for you. Ashley's a bitch who made out with my boyfriend. End of story. Oh, too short? Fine, I'll tell you a longer, yet still revised version of it. So, I was like, walking out of my cabin and I passed the arena. Percy was there, taking a water break. Then, someone came up to him, and me, being the snoopy person I am… went under the bleachers and spied on them. The girl, who I then recognized to be the slut, sorry, I mean, Ashley, walked up and started talking to him. I saw him roll his eyes a few times and try to stop talking to her. To this I was like, happy dancing under the bleachers and I was whisper singing and I was all, "Go Percy, it's your birthday! Go Percy, it's your birthday!" But then, I wanted to hear them again and so, I spied… more. So, she's all, "Oh, Percy it's _sooooo _hot. I think I'm gonna faint…" in her chipmunk voice. I swear, she's worse than freaking Alvin and the Chipmunks. And that's saying something. And he's all, "Really? Then go get water." So, I was like, "Oh yeah, in your face! You just got owned!" Thank gods they didn't hear me. Anyway, then she 'fake fainted' and landed in his arms. He dropped her on the ground. Oh gods, I love that boy. Then she got up with an angry look on her face. It didn't suit her. She looked like an ogre. Then she like threw him to the ground and jumped on top of him and started making out with him. Like really? That's gross. She was like, drowning him with her spit. No, seriously. But whatever, I like came out and threw her off of him. Thank gods, she would've suffocated him! I'm a lifesaver! Oh, those candies are good! Especially the red ones…

E. Oh yeah, I know this because of the following three reasons. Plus, they told me. They kind of just walked up to me when I was climbing up the rock climbing wall, and were like, "Oh, hey Annabeth. We're on Rachel and Ashley's side now." Way to get to the point. Yeah, so then I was all, "Uh, _what?_" And then they shook their heads and were like, "See yah!" Then they ran. And I fell. But, me being me with fast reflexes, I grabbed onto the wall before I fell in lava. Wow, that would've sucked. I mean, it's lava. You'd like, die if you fell in that…

F. Connor and Travis sabotaged me today because of the following two reasons. A.K.A. Travis making out with me while Connor taped it and then having them show the tape to Percy. With editing of course, so it made it seem like I liked it and that I kissed him back. Gods, I hate those two perverts. Really? I mean, who does that? That's fucking nasty…

G. Right, so, I was sitting on a bench by the beach, reading a nice book. That book happened to be _Goldilocks, _the one complete with pictures, thank you very much. But what_ever._ So, then, out of nowhere, Connor and Travis come out and stand in front of me. I swear, those two are like freaking **purple, sexy, intense, vampire ninja pickles**! Minus the sexy part. They're not. At all. Trust me. But yeah, so, they just come out and are like, "Annabeth," in some like, macho CIA man voice. I'm like, "Psh, yah? That's my name, don't wear it out. I'm reading _**Goldilocks,**_ the most awesome book ever, so just say what yah need to say." Then, Travis throws the book out of my hands, (How _dare _he, might I add,) and then straddles me and starts kissing me. My eyes got all wide and I like, felt like I was gonna throw up. It was nasty. So, I did the natural thing. I bit his lip so hard that it started bleeding, and then I punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls. What? He deserved it. That's when I noticed that Connor was taping it all. So, I ran after him. But he ran away. And then Travis ran with him. I chased them, and y'know, ran out of breath after a while. So, I was just like, "That's cool. Whateva." Yeah, so I went to the dining pavilion. And… I got some _tacos! _Um, dude, tacos are the bomb! I could marry one of those. Mrs. Annabeth el Taco…

H. Yeah! _**They. Showed. The. Fucking. Tape. To. Percy. **_I'm sure you're like, oh, it's no big deal. He kissed you. You didn't kiss back. You kicked his ass. Heh, why thank you for the compliments. I _did _kick his ass, didn't I? Yeah, well, they edited it! And then, Percy saw it and was all, "Why'd you kiss him?!" And I was like, "I didn't! He kissed me!" And he was all, "This happened last time, and we broke up, so I'm gonna believe you." And I was like, "_Yessss!_"So, yeah, in their fugly pitch forked faces! They can go die in a damn hole. Oh my gods, I'd laugh so hard. They'd be walking and walking… then **bam! **Into the hole they go…

I. Oh. Right. We… broke up. Um, I don't know if I can actually make this funny. Because it's not. Not at all. Um, so we were coming back from our date. We had went to the mall and then out to dinner, and then to the arcade. Then, uh, we were on top of the hill and he went to kiss me goodnight. As he kissed me, I saw Nico by Thalia's tree and he was just watching us. As was a red headed girl. Freaking Rachel. So naturally, I was all, "Nico…?" I mean, I was wondering what he was doing, standing there watching me and Percy with… Rachel. Then Percy pulled back and was like, "Why did you just say Nico's name when I was kissing you?" Then I was just like, "…What? I… I saw..." But he cut me off before I could say anything. He was like, "Huh, I knew you liked him… Whatever Annabeth, I guess this just isn't working out." Then he walked off down the hill. Damn it! Why… does this happen? Rachel did it on purpose. I know she did. I'm gonna murder her…

So, my life sucks. Officially. And I'm sure that Percy's with that whore again. Ugh, I can't even stand her. Why can't I just go back in time to when I was 16? That was the best time of my life. We defeated Kronos, I had all my friends, Percy was my boyfriend, and things were going great. Well, this isn't that time. Oh well. So much for my happy ending…

* * *

**Um… I can't even say anything about this. I started writing it last night, and I was really overtired. So I don't think I was coherent or sane. But, then I finished the rest of it today, and I can't move my neck today, because I woke up with a stiff neck. So I was freaking out. And I'm only half sane today because of it. So uh, hopefully it's not too bad. I have to update a bunch of stories so I was rushing to get this done. Sorry. Um, so review! Please! It makes me write (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and made up characters. 'Purple, sexy, intense, vampire ninja pickles' was from Danny Noriega. Not me. He's amazing. **


	14. Watch me

_And so he found her crying, coiled up on the dirty ground. Her prince finally came to save her, and the rest you can figure out. But it was a trick, and the clock struck twelve. Well, make sure, to build your house brick by boring brick, or the wolf's gonna blow it down._

_-Brick by Boring Brick_

_By: Paramore_

* * *

"Who cares? What's the point of living?" I chanted, over and over again, while lying on my bed and breaking pencils as many times as I could. My once lively and stormy gray eyes were now dull, and almost colorless. I had been at this for almost an hour. There were tons and tons of broken pencils on the bed, and I had probably hundreds of new ones, ready to be broken. The door creaked open, and I didn't bother to look up and acknowledge whoever just walked in. The person rushed over to me, and stood right in front of my bed, hands on their hips. I knew exactly who it was. Thalia.

"Oh my gods Annabeth. What are you doing? Stop that," she said sternly. I continued on, ignoring her remark. She stomped over and pushed all the broken, and new, pencils off of the bed. I continued on breaking the pencil I had. She took me by the shoulders and pushed me up, forcing me to face her.

"You need to leave this cabin Annabeth. You haven't left in days!" Thalia said, shaking my shoulders. It was true. I hadn't left my cabin in days. There are bathrooms in the cabin, so I had that covered. And I just had people bring me food every day. Either one of the Athena campers, Nico, or Thalia. She only came sometimes. I wasn't (and I'm still not,) ready to face Percy, Ashley, Rachel, Connor, or Travis. That's _five _people. Five people that _everyone_ knows.

"No I don't. I'm quite fine in here," I replied, turning my face away from her.

"If you don't get your butt up from that bed and get outside, I'll do it myself," she replied hastily. I rolled my eyes.

"What're you gonna do? Carry me?" I asked sarcastically. She smirked.

"I will if you don't get outside yourself." I narrowed my eyes.

"I'd like to see you try. And you're out of luck, because I'm _not _going out there," I said.

"Alright, that's it. You leave me no choice," she said, and got up from my bed. She wiped her hands on her jeans and then pushed her hair out of her eyes. Then she grabbed my waist and pulled me to my feet.

"What? What're you doing? Let go of me!" I yelled quietly at her. She then proceeded to pick me up and throw me over her shoulder, and walk out the door. I was kicking her, and punching her, and screaming at her the whole time.

"Told you," Thalia muttered, once we were outside of the cabin, and right near the bleachers, where we gather for Capture the Flag. And everyone was there. I really didn't care at this point. I wanted her to put me down, and let me go back to the safety and warmth of my cabin.

"Thalia! Let me go! _Now! _Seriously, this is so not funny! Put me down!" I screamed at her. At this, she just shook her head.

"Nope. We have to play Capture the Flag. And if I put you down, you'll run," she replied.

"No I won't! I swear. Please just put me down, and I'll play," I said, pleadingly.

"Fine," she said, and placed me on the ground. That's when I noticed everyone, just sitting there. A lot of them were watching us, and a few talking quietly to each other. I spotted Connor and Travis, whispering to each other, most likely about their battle strategies. Ashley and Rachel were sitting next to each other, whispering to each other here and there, with smirks on their faces. And Percy… wasn't here? Huh? Why wasn't he here? My question was answered when I heard someone behind me and Thalia, breathing heavily.

"Sorry I'm late, I was swimming," the deep voice behind me said, and laughed, along with most of the people sitting there, but they still looked really uncomfortable. Percy noticed that, apparently.

"What's wrong?" he asked, scanning each of the campers. "What's going on? Is someth-" Percy said, and then cut himself off, when he spotted my messy, curly blonde hair in front of him. "Annabeth." My eyes widened, and my heart raced at a million miles per second. My stomach churned. I couldn't be here. I couldn't face him.

"Thalia, I can't be here again," I said softly, so only she could hear. My eyes watered, and she looked into them. Her electric blue eyes softened when she saw the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Okay," she said to me. "Go." I turned on my heel, and started to walk back in the direction of my cabin. Unfortunately, I had to pass Percy on the way. His scent hit me as I started to pass by him, and the first tear fell. Percy saw it, and reached out to grab my arm.

"Wait." I glanced at him, and kept walking. "Annabeth!" I could hear him turn and start to walk after me, so I took off in a run. I ran behind the first cabin I saw. I think it was the Artemis cabin. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and placed my head on them. Then, I felt the tears trickle down my face. I didn't bother stopping them. I felt a presence next to me, so I picked up my head, and sure enough, I found myself staring into the emerald green eyes of that black haired boy of Poseidon.

"Hey," he said softly.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Annabeth, please, can we talk?" he asked, looking down at his scuffed Vans. I stood up and faced him, the anger bubbling inside of me.

"Oh, now you wanna _talk?_ Do you even know how much you hurt me?" I practically screamed at him. He looked up sharply, pain in his eyes.

"Annabeth! Okay, I know that you think I'm just some-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Jerk? Bastard?" I sneered.

"Annabeth, I know what I accused you of was wrong, but if you'd just listen-" he pleaded, but I cut him off, once again.

"No, you listen. I learned my lesson the first time, and I thought you did too, but I guess I was wrong. You've hurt me so many times Percy, _when_ are you gonna _stop_?" I questioned, the tears streaming down my face. Percy bit his lip, and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, clearly uncomfortable.

"I don't know how much more pain I can take, Percy! I have practically _no _friends, everyone looks down upon me, and you hurt me. A lot. I don't even know what happened! I just want to be twelve again, _before_ you came. Everything was fine, until you showed up. I had friends, I was the best sword fighter, and we didn't have to worry about monsters always being right near camp. Luke wasn't evil, and no one was _dead_, and then everything changed because of _you!_" I screamed at him, while sobbing and crying uncontrollably.

"Annabeth, c'mon, don't bring any of that into this," Percy said, clearly hurt.

"No, I will. Because you only live one life, and you've already ruined mine enough. So, I'm just gonna get out of this camp," I said.

"You can't leave camp Annabeth!" Percy said, exasperated. I glared at him, and then walked over, so I was standing right next to him.

"Watch me."

* * *

**Alright… who wants to kill me? All of you, I presume. I'm **_**so **_**sorry! I really am! But I was lazy, and I was writing another story for Fanworks, and it was eleven thousand something words. And **_**wow, **_**I haven't been on Fanfiction in a long time! This is ridiculous. I've been too busy reading Panic! At the Disco stories on Fanworks. Sorry about that… But, yeah, I dunno where this chapter came from. It was weird, I know. I didn't really like it. But you guys review anyway! I'll write more soon if you do, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline and made up characters.**


	15. We're going to deceive him

_Goodbye my lover. Goodbye my friend. You have been the one. You have been the one for me._

_-Goodbye My Lover_

_By: James Blunt_

The air was stuffy and hot inside the Athena cabin. That's because summer was getting close. I turned to the mirror to look at myself. My curly blonde hair was up in a high ponytail and I wasn't wearing my glasses. I really only needed them to see small things, or read. I had on light denim shorts and a blue tank top. My feet were bare and there was pink, chipped nail polish on my fingernails and toenails. I huffed in frustration at the heat and at everything that has happened this week. I walked over to my bed and continued putting my things in my duffel bags. Yeah, I was leaving. It was true. I can't take this on and off relationship between Percy and me anymore. The screen door opened with a creak. I looked up to see Thalia. She sighed and walked over to me.

"What're you doing?" she asked. I gave her that, 'are-you-really-that-stupid-?' look.

"Uh, packing?" I answered. She shook her head.

"No, smartass, I mean what're you doing… with your life?" she asked.

"Well, I dunno. I haven't thought about it," I answered. Why was she asking me that? Like, that's weird.

"Oh, okay." She started to walk out, but stopped when she got to the door. "You really need to stop running away from him Annabeth, you know?" she said, without turning around, and then walked outside. I huffed and sat down on the creaky bed.

"Why'd she go and make me think?" I asked out loud. Okay, yeah, I'm a child of Athena, I'm supposed to think. Shut up. I know. But it's hot, and I'm upset, so get over it. I decided to stop packing for now, and take a walk.

I started walking down the beach, when I heard people talking. I probably shouldn't have, but I eavesdropped. Hey, I'm not gonna lie, I'm curious! It was Rachel and Ashley.

"So we've got him just where we want him. She's leaving," Ashley said.

"Yeah, but won't he be all depressed? I mean, when she didn't come back to camp the last time, he was like, lifeless for the longest time," Rachel said. Wait, he was upset that I didn't come back? After we broke up?

"Shut up. That's not going to happen, Rachel. We're going to _deceive _him. And she can't stop us. She's not gonna be here," Ashley snapped back. I took a sharp breath. **Percy…** I backed up and ran. I smashed into someone, and I apologized profusely.

"Oh, gods, I am so sorry!" I said quickly, and then I looked up. In front of me was a _very _familiar person.

"I think we should talk," the person said. I gulped and nodded as they led me off into the woods.

**Okay, shoot me for updating late and making this chapter short. I didn't wanna give away the end of this chapter and write who it was or what they said. So, I had to make it short. So, I'll try to update soon, again. Review please! I'll write more!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the storyline and made up characters. **


	16. This wasn't all his fault

_Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big ol' place. Yeah, I know there are more important things. But don't forget to remember me. But don't forget to remember me._

_-Don't Forget To Remember Me_

_By: Carrie Underwood_

My heart legit almost stopped beating. Luke was standing in front of me. _Luke! _When I finally came out of my coma of shock, I spoke.

"Uh… not to sound rude or anything, but what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

"Talking to you, duh," he answered sarcastically.

"Hah, you're so funny. But seriously, like, you're dead. Why are you here?" I asked, once again.

"Because," he started, then stopped walking with me when we got to the edge of the woods, out of sight. "You can't leave." I huffed. So _this _was what it was about? What'd Thalia send him or something?

"Oh my gods. What is it with you people? I can do what I want!" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Annabeth, please. It's for the best. Trust me," he answered.

"Why should I? It's not like you were exactly trustworthy with the whole Kronos thing, yeah?" I said, coldly, turning partly away from him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake, and I'll regret it forever. I was young and stupid. But, Annabeth, if you walk away now, you'll be doing the same exact thing I did all those years ago," Luke said. I sharply turned to him.

"No I'm not! I'm not gonna go join Kronos and betray my friends at camp, Luke!" I yelled. He put a hand up.

"You're right, you won't. I think. But, hypothetically speaking, yes, you will be. You're walking away from your friends, your life, and this camp. Just like I did."

"Not _my _fault," I mumbled, looking down.

"Oh, are you gonna blame Percy for everything? You know quite well that this wasn't all his fault," Luke said sternly.

"Oh don't give me the mother talk, Luke," I snapped.

"Look, I'm just here to talk to you. To warn you. Please don't leave. I think you'll be better off here. Things will get better if you let them, Annabeth. Now, I have to be going. Nice seeing you again Anna." With that, he walked off, disappearing.

"Oh c'mon! That's so not cool Luke!" I shouted after him. I flopped down onto the ground and moped in my self-pity. Then, I looked up quickly. I had an idea… and hopefully it worked.

**Yeah, yeah, I didn't update, and the chapter was short. Stop your nagging. I'm sorry. I've been lazy, and I didn't want to write for this story. You should be happy I didn't just end it. But hopefully, I'll think of something more, because I know this sucked. Anyway, review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline and made up characters.**


	17. My black My Chemical Romance t-shirt

"_Whoa, I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now. Whoa, it was never my intention to brag. To steal it all away from you now. But God does it feel so good. 'Cuz I got him where I want him now. And if you could then you know you would. 'Cuz God it just feels so, it just feels so good."_

_-Misery Business_

_By: Paramore_

I got up from the ground and wiped my face. I was done with this. I was taking control back. I ruled this camp once, why couldn't I do it again?

Later that day, as the sun going down, I went to the arena. Step one: Capture the Flag. Everyone's eyes averted to me once I walked in. Percy stopped talking and turned around. I had heads turning. Good.

"What're _you _doing here?" Ashley sneered at me. I smirked. Who does she think she is? She had Percy right now, but not for long.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked her, giving the question a double meaning. Her eyes flared up with hate. She got the other meaning. I was taking back what I had, leaving her with nothing. The only other people who seemed to get the double meaning were Thalia, Nico, and Rachel. Percy didn't, of course. Why do you think I called him Seaweed Brain?

"I don't think so," Ashley said, gritting her teeth.

"I know so," I shot back and then walked over to where Percy was. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at me. I locked my stormy gray eyes with his emerald green ones.

"Wise Girl?" he whispered. I felt a blush creeping up my neck, and I looked down at my converse clad feet. "Do you think we can talk?" My hand shot out, and grabbed onto his hand. Yes, we could talk. I looked up slightly, bit my lip, and nodded. Ashley rolled her eyes and walked over.

"_Percy,_" she whined, putting her leg around his. "I thought we were _together. _And I don't want you talking to that bitch," she said, batting her long, black eyelashes. He gave her a weird look and pulled back from her.

"What? Since when were we together? And Annabeth is _not _a bitch, you are," he said, the venom clear in his voice on the last sentence. Ashley looked taken aback. I smirked at her.

"Run along Ashley. Obviously he doesn't want you around him," I told her. She glared at me, as if steam was going to pour out of her any second.

"You wanna fight with words, Chase?" she spat.

"Go ahead." I waved her on, bored.

"He told me he loved me first," she said, crossing her arms.

"False. Try again," I said, picking the dirt out from underneath my fingernails.

"We've known him longer than you," she said, her voice wavering, as she knew that was completely untrue. And that, I actually laughed at.

"Are you completely serious right now Ashley? I've known him since I was _twelve. _The _only _person here who's known him longer than me is Grover. And that's because he went to school with him. Uh, _duh._" She blushed ten shades redder than she already was as everyone laughed.

"Fine then. _Rachel _kissed him before you did!" Ashley exclaimed, thinking she won. I shook my head.

"Again, _false. _Actually, I kissed him before she did," I said, laughter evident in my tone.

"What? When?" Ashley and Rachel both exclaimed.

"When we were on the quest in the Labyrinth. We were on Mount Saint Helens, when the telekhines were about to attack. I kissed him before I left with my invisibility hat. And then the mountain blew up or whatever, but you know the rest. And Rachel kissed him after that. Before Beckendorf came to get him in the car before blowing up the _Princess Andromeda,_" I said sharply. I knew the whole thing about Rachel from Percy. He told me after we started dating. Everyone gasped at this fact of me kissing him. No one besides me and Percy knew that. I heard him chuckle quietly next to me and I glanced at him. He had a knowing smirk on his face and I smirked back.

"But… _ugh!_" Ashley huffed, stomping over to Rachel. Percy looked up at everyone.

"Capture the Flag has started! Go, go, go!" he yelled at them. Everyone scrambled to get to their places, yelling out battle plans, and running through the forest. I looked oddly at him. What was that about? He picked me up and placed my arms around his neck. I raised my eyebrow in question. He shook his head, and wrapped my legs around himself.

"I decided that you're going to be on the opposite team. And so, I've kidnapped you, and I'm taking you back to my cabin to hold you there," he said, while doing all of this. I placed my head down on his shoulder and laughed into it.

"What're you gonna do to me there? Ravish me?" I asked jokingly.

"Oh, most definitely," he laughed, looking down at me and flicking his tongue in and out of his mouth.

"_Yes! _I'm so looking forward to it," I said. We both burst into a fit of laughter. "We're so weird."

"Yes. Yes we are," Percy said, starting to walk to his cabin. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting Percy's scent sink into my nose. When Percy got to his cabin, he kicked open the door lightly, and let it swing shut behind him. Then he closed the big, heavy, wooden door, and locked it. I laughed again.

"So you really are planning to ravish me?" I asked, in mock fear.

"I'm a man of my word," he smiled and then laid me down on his bed. He closed all of his blinds, making me laugh even more. He didn't have to close the actual windows, since they were closed already. Everyone's were, because there were air conditioners in all of the rooms, and they didn't want to let the cold air out, and waste the electricity. Percy turned to look at me, and I looked back, with lust in my eyes. I sat up and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him down on top of me. He glanced down at my lips longingly.

"Go on and kiss the girl," I whispered. He smiled, and then wrapped his arms around me tightly, seeming like he would never let go. Then, he pressed his lips against mine softly. He pulled back slowly. I grabbed his hair and pushed his lips back onto mine. He smiled into the kiss. His tongue grazed across my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and let our tongues dance together in my mouth. The kiss got greedier, fast. Soon it was a full make out session. I whimpered slightly into his mouth. He only kissed me harder after that. But it wasn't harder in a nasty, slobbering way. It was a good way. I tangled my fingers in his raven colored hair and opened my legs slightly. He put one of his legs in between mine, and entangled it with them. Everything seemed to get hotter and heavier then.

"I love you," he mumbled against my lips.

"Mmm, I love you too," I mumbled back.

"Be my girlfriend again?" he asked, pressing himself against me even harder.

"Of course," I said, smiling into his lips. My arms were thrown above my head and I moaned. I grabbed his black Pink Floyd t-shirt and pulled it off of him, throwing it somewhere among the floor. He grabbed my black My Chemical Romance t-shirt and started to tug it up. Too bad people were wondering where we were in Capture the Flag. And too bad Percy didn't pull down one of the blinds all the way by accident.

**Yes, I brought you sooo much Percabeth people. AND, a longer chapter! Hmm, anyone wondering what's gonna happen? And if they're going to continue? Hmm, hmmmm? Sorry, for those of you who don't like to read… that stuff. And trust me, I will **_**not **_**write into great detail about it. EW. I can read it, but I can **_**not **_**write about it. Anyway, yeahh. So, you need to ****review****. Thanks, loves. **


	18. Refuse to grow up

"_So cling to what you know and never let go. You should know things aren't always what they seem."_

_Have Faith In Me – _A Day To Remember

* * *

A bang echoed throughout the cabin, sounding from the window. I pulled apart from Percy and turned towards the noise, narrowing my eyes.

"The hell?" Percy breathed, confused. I straightened out my shirt, stood up, and started walking towards the window. I pulled up the blinds and peered out the clear glass and found nothing staring back at me except my own blurry reflection. I was just about to turn around when a glimpse of shiny metal on the ground outside caught my eye.

"I'll be right back..." I said, suspicious, and then opened the window and climbed out of it. I picked up the shiny object and realized it was a silver necklace, complete with a diamond studded R on it. I nearly growled out, "_Rachel_."

After I climbed back through the window, I told Percy, "We have to go." I grabbed his shirt and threw it at him. He hastily put it on, wide-eyed. I grabbed his arm quickly and pulled him over to the door and unbolted it.

Once outside, Percy stopped and worriedly asked, "What's going on Wise Girl?" I held up the necklace with two fingers like it was soiled and I couldn't bear to touch it. Percy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I – gods, what happened to her? She's literally a completely different person than she used to be. She's not that cool, artistic, funny and crazy girl that I met three years ago. Whoever she is now, I _hate _her." He looked on the verge of tears and I felt like crying, just looking at his pained face. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his shoulder.

"People change and we have to learn to let go," I whispered, closing my eyes and letting the scent of his cologne and the ocean sink into my nose, as he nodded sadly and kissed the top of my head.

* * *

We stood like that for what seemed like hours but was only five minutes. Finally I pulled away and glanced up at him, a frown forming on my face once I realized he still looked upset. I glanced down at the necklace still in my hand and shook my head, putting it in the pocket of my jeans. I'd deal with that later, because right now I needed to fix a much more important problem. Percy was disconsolate and no one but _me _was aloud to make him feel that way. Ooh yeah, Annabeth Chase has gone soft, blah blah blah. Suck it up, Percy does things to my feelings, alright? I laced my fingers with his and pulled him down to the dock that had just been built down at the beach. I sat crossed legged at the end of the dock, facing the ocean, and I pulled him down with me. He sat down with one leg dangling over the edge of the dock, but not touching the water.

After a moment of silence, Percy asked, "What about Rachel? Aren't you gonna go scream at her and shove bleach down her throat or something?"

I snorted, my eyes crinkled with laughter and said, "Nah, you're more important." He smiled and looked down at our intertwined hands. I looked at him carefully and said quizzically, "Percy, are you okay?" I knew he wasn't.

"I just – I don't know," he replied, looking up at me through thick lashes.

"You know, it's alright if you're not," I said softly, squeezing his hand.

He bit his lip and asked, "Are _you _okay?"

I laughed, but it sounded hollow even in my own ears. "I haven't been okay in two years." I sighed lightly when I saw his still troubled face. "Tell me what's on your mind Seaweed Brain. You know you can't hide anything from me, I'm too smart."

He took a deep breath and started. "Well first of all, Rachel. She's just really fucking everything up lately and so is Ashley and everybody else. They're all so different than I remember. It's like when you came back, everyone changed. But maybe everyone was just still the same and you made me realize I was in ignorance over who these people were because you're always so honest and blunt about everything. And also I just, I don't really know what to do anymore. After I fulfilled the prophecy and everything, like it was fine, I still had two more years to go and do whatever the hell I wanted. But now I'm eighteen and I have no other prophecies or anything to pursue and I have no idea what I wanna do. What _do _I do? Just stay here and train and fight monsters all the time for the rest of my life or go rule the sea with my dad or go on adventures or go off to college and get a horrible job and let myself just fade away or what?"

"It's better to burn out than to fade away."

He glanced over at me, the wind blowing his hair. "Kurt Cobain," he said.

"You remembered?" I asked, a faint smile playing on my lips.

"How could I not? He's only like your favorite person ever," he chuckled.

I shrugged. "He's fascinating and he's lovely."

"So are you," he said, poking my nose. I scrunched it up and smiled. I gave him a look to let him know he could say whatever else he wanted to get off his chest.

"I'm afraid of growing up," Percy finally said, looking straight ahead at the ocean.

"I think we all are. Then the world places all these responsibilities on you and tries to suck every ounce of fun out of you. The world tries to make you forget your childhood and your adventures. But you know what I think? Fuck it. Who cares what they say? We could never stop having adventures if we tried. I don't think we'll ever grow up," I said, shaking my head.

"I don't think so either. I don't want to get older though, I'm only good at being young," he replied, a heavy sigh following his sentence. I looked at him and he turned his head to me.

"I'll tell you what. This summer, we're going on a road trip to California. Yes, like when we were twelve," I said laughing before he could say it. "And we're going to go on this road trip in an old Volkswagen Van. I don't know where we're going to get one, but we will. We're going to go with everyone we love. On this road trip, we will only listen to nineties music. But _good _nineties music. Not that Backstreet Boys and Britney Spears shit. Nirvana and Red Hot Chili Peppers and Beastie Boys and The Smashing Pumpkins and Oasis. And we'll have the time of our lives. We'll be the youngest we can ever be in those very moments. We'll have an endless summer."

The smile that formed on Percy's face could put all of those bright ship lights in the distance to shame. He nodded his head, pondering his word choice. Finally, as dusk turned completely to night, making the water look dark and haunting, he said, "Let's exist."

* * *

Almost an hour later, when the horn for dinner pierced through the air, we got up and headed towards the pavilion. We parted when we had to head to our separate tables, but when I got to mine, what a surprise, _Rachel _was sitting there next to Ashley. I almost laughed in spite and I took the necklace out of my pocket and threw it in front of her on the table.

"You dropped this," I sneered. "Who's the little spy now?" She looked up at me in shock. I had a strong urge to just get it over with and smack her, but that wouldn't have gotten me anywhere except dish duty. In that moment, I decided to change step two of my plan. Instead of being a super bitch, I'd kill 'em with niceness. "I just thought you'd want it back, since it was expensive. You should be more careful with stuff like that." I gave her a dazzling smile and sat down in between her and Ashley.

Ashley gave me a dirty look and said, "What do you think you're doing Chase?"

"What are you talking about?" I blinked, curving my lips downward.

"I don't know what game you're trying to play but it's not gon-" she started to say but I cut her off before she could say more.

I spotted Malcolm on the other side of the table and said loudly, "Hey Malcolm!"

He looked up at me, and then over at Rachel and Ashley and replied, "Hey Annabeth?" It came out as more of a question than he intended it to, because I could tell he was confused as to why I was sitting in between the two girls I hated the most out of probably anyone I knew. I shrugged and gave him a sharp look. He nodded, understanding, and smirked.

"So, how are you guys?" I asked, turning back to Ashley and Rachel.

"Um, okay..." Rachel drawled out. Just as I was going to say something again, I felt a tap on my back. I turned my head and there was Percy. He raised his eyebrows at me and looked like he was holding back a laugh. Ashley quickly sat up and flipped her hair over her shoulder while Rachel ran her fingers through her hair and produced a flirty laugh. I had to bite my lip to stop the disgusted look that was coming across my face.

"Hey Perce!" Ashley said in a high voice while Rachel said at the same time, "How are you?"

Percy rolled his eyes and pushed his raven colored hair out of his face. "Horrible."

Rachel clucked her tongue and said, "Oh, bad day?"

Percy's face showed no emotion when he replied, "Ha. Dunno what happened to me. It's more like bad everything."

"I totally understand," she said back, reaching a hand up and placing it on his shoulder.

"You really don't," I said, finally chiming in.

"Um, what?" she snapped, shooting me a glare.

"There's a difference between knowing and understanding. You can know a lot about something and not understand it. Knowledge and comprehension are two completely different things," I told her, standing up.

"...Huh?" Ashley said, while Rachel sported a little bit confused, but more angry face.

"Exactly my point." I motioned towards Ashley. "_Love _your shirt by the way," I said to Rachel, grinning. Then I turned and started walking back towards my cabin. I heard footsteps behind me and when I stopped and turned around right by the strawberry fields, I found myself looking at the green eyed prince of the sea, as I expected.

"So hey," he greeted me.

"Hey there," I replied as he grabbed my hand and we started walking again.

"So, you know, we learned something new today."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I asked, glancing at him for a moment.

"Not everyone is who you think they are," he said.

"I think we really figured that out a long time ago," I said softly. There were too many people who had turned out to be different than I'd thought.

"One thing's for sure though, _you_ never change," he said to me, bumping my shoulder. "I thought you did when you first came back here, but I've come to find out that you haven't at all."

"I hope that's a good thing," I voiced, even though I already knew the answer.

"The best," he laughed.

"Well, you really actually haven't changed either, you dork." We stopped in front of my cabin under the little light hanging off of it. He shrugged.

"Never have, never will." He leaned in and kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We both smiled into the kiss as the noises of everyone singing at the campfire and the ocean waves crashing onto the shore mixed together. It was like a movie moment. Okay, ew, that's totally cheesy comparing it to that. But it kinda was pretty close to perfect. We kissed like we had all the time in the world, like time had stopped just for the two of us.

But time is like the ocean, you can only hold a little in your hands.

* * *

**A/N: Well... hey there guys. It's been a while, hasn't it? Please don't hate me? Yeah um this chapter's a bunch of fluff mostly I think and some angst I guess? But I got a bunch of inspiration the other day to write it and I've been adding to it nonstop because I was so excited that I could finally update this. I think I really wanted to show off the wisdom of Annabeth, since I really haven't gotten a chance to do that. She's really a deep and meaningful character who knows very much and also understands it at the same time and I wanted to showcase that. I wanted to show off a new side of Percy too and give him more dimension, so I added in the whole angsty thing there, but I really liked it so I kept it? Also _disclaimer -_ that last line is from a song called The Summer by: Josh Pyke. It's also, _ooooh_, very _foreshadowing_, which you'll understand later on, so you all know, whoever read this far. Um and I love you all and I _will _update this again as soon as possible. Review for me though and tell me your thoughts, lovelies c: **


End file.
